Oiran
by Nami-la-folle
Summary: Et si Shingen n'avait pas recueilli Yukimura à la mort de Masayuki, et si s'était quelqu'un de bien plus malhonnête qui l'avait fait..." Lui aussi faisait désormais partie du monde de la nuit. Il ouvrit les bords de son kimono rouge écarlate, dévoilant son torse finement musclé. Tous les soirs se ressemblaient depuis qu'il avait été vendu." semi AU, DateSana
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur : Nami-chan.**

**Couples : Cette fic devrai probablement monté vite en M. DateSana en principal, un peu de IeMitsu et peut être du KôjuSasu**

**Disclaimers : Je ne possède pas Sengoku Basara sinon je n'aurait pas à prier pour que le 4 sorte en occident.**

**Note : Fic originale de mon cru écrite sur un coup de tête donc je ne sait pas où cela va mener comme d'habitude je prévois la fin avant le reste, ici ce n'est pas le cas je préfère prévenir.  
**

**Oiran**

**Prologue**

Assis comme à son habitude dans la cour intérieure sur les marches du palais, comme tous les jours, l'enfant attendait. Ni la brise froide qui s'engouffrait à travers ses beaux habits défaits, ni l'homme qui se tenait maintenant devant lui, un air renfrogné sur le visage, ne pouvait le faire bouger de sa position.

L'enfant n'était pas un simple paysan si l'on devait à en juger par la bonne facture du simple kimono rouge qu'il portait, certes, il était vêtu de travers et la ceinture obis était mal attachée, mais cela la pouvait arrivée lorsque les enfants étaient turbulents, c'était normal pour son âge considérant qu'il ne devait pas avoir plus de dix ou douze ans. Il avait plutôt un beau visage, très légèrement rond avec de grands yeux noisettes très expressifs, bien que là ils ne semblaient renvoyer que du mépris. Ses longs cheveux étaient un peu sales mais la queue de cheval posée sur sa petite épaule semblait toujours soyeuse et dépourvue de nœuds, excepté que sur sa tête les mèches étaient taillées plus courtes et avaient l'air indomptables.

Après quelques minutes de ce qu'on pourrait qualifier de concours d'échange de regards, l'homme posa enfin la question qui le tiraillait depuis qu'il avait aperçu cette petite silhouette prostrée sur les marches.

"Que fait tu ici gamin ? Ne sais tu pas qu'il est dangereux de traîner dans un endroit abandonné, il pourrait y avoir des pilleurs ou des voleurs." dit il en oubliant de mentionner que c'était dans la même idée que lui aussi s'était rendu sur ces lieux.

Mais l'air bourru de l'homme, sa mâchoire carrée agrémentée d'une barbe de deux jours, ses cheveux mis long touffu et indiscipliné lâchement attaché au niveau de la nuque de l'homme, son kimono de seconde main effiloché voir trouer par endroits, ne pouvait réellement cacher ses vraies intentions. Cet homme, pensa le petit, soit il était venu demander du travail, parce qu'il avait tout de même un vieux sabre accroché à la ceinture, soit il était lui même un voleur. Pourtant il avait cet air de profonde gentillesse ancré dans ses yeux bruns. Un air qui faisait que le petit garçon ne pouvait pas vraiment avoir peur de lui

L'enfant ne bougea ni ne changea d'expression lorsqu'il daigna s'exprimer face à l'étranger qui venait perturber ça patiente attente.

"Et vous alors ? Vous venez pourquoi ici ? Si vous venez pour volé sachez que les serviteurs on prit tout ce qui avait de la valeur avec eux quand ils son partis, et si vous venez chercher du travail, père ne peut vous recevoir puisque lui et mon frère ne sont pas encore revenu de campagne." Face au ton accusateur, l'homme grimaça et laissa échapper une sorte de grognement, gêner d'avoir été pris la main dans le sac par un enfant, et aussi un peu qu'il n'y ait plus rien de valeur, seulement, avant qu'il ne puisse ajouter quoi que ce soit pour sa défense, le petit garçon reprit, "Ils sont parti faire la guerre aux côtés de notre seigneur Takeda Shigen." précisa-t-il avec un soupçon de fierté dans la voix.

Arquant un sourcil dubitatif car il ne comprenait pas vraiment toute la situation, le voleur amateur se pencha à hauteur du garçon grattant son menton avec des dois aux ongles crasseux.

"Errh, Je pensais pourtant être dans la résidence du clan Sanada, me serai-je trompé ?"demanda l'homme. Tout de même, il fallut plusieurs minutes de latence et que le garçon incline la tête sur le côté en questionnement pour que le voleur ne finisse par remarquer le collier à six pièces que le petit portait autour du cou. Ce collier était la fierté et le symbole du fier clan Sanada. "Oh, effectivement, je n'avais pas remarqué que tu étais un membre du clan." l'homme ne put s'empêcher de lui faire un sourire, se sentant idiot.

Le garçon sembla retrouver de son éclat. "Je suis Sanada Genjiro Yukimura, second fils de Sanada Masayuki !" se présenta il haussant après s'être relevé pour s'incliner poliment, haussant la voix pour être clairement entendu.

Cette fois les deux sourcils broussailleux de l'homme se redressèrent. Ce gamin n'était pas juste un membre du clan, il était le fils héritier, le fils du chef du clan...mais alors quand était il des rumeurs de complet abandon des lieux qui l'avaient conduites à venir voir s'il ne pouvait pas récupérer quelques objets laissés derrière ? C'était il fait avoir ? En aucune façon un enfant si important aurait pu être laissé derrière, non ? Et pourtant tout le monde en ville disait que ce qui restait des Sanada ayant survécu à la dernière bataille avait été recueilli par Takeda Shingen le seigneur de Kai, c'était impossible que toute la ville se soit moqué de lui...

Il fut brusquement tiré de sa réflexion par un bruit de tap tap insistant sur les marches de pierres. Le gamin affichait désormais un air boudeur, les bras croisés sur son torse, il tapait du pied pour faire revenir l'attention vagabonde de l'homme vers lui. Voyant que l'homme se contentait de le fixer bêtement ne comprenant pas pourquoi il s'était fâché, Yukimura fut obligé de lui faire part de son agacement.

"Je vous ai dit mon nom, la moindre des politesses ce serait que maintenant vous me disiez le vôtre."

Pris de court par cette situation et ne s'étant absolument pas attendu à trouver un tel obstacle à cette expédition, l'homme restait un peu dubitatif quant à l'attitude à adopter, enfin, rien ne l'empêchait de montrer en effet qu'il avait un minimum d'éducation.

"Ah, tu peux m'appeler Genkaï..." répondit il en se grattant la tête, il hésitait à partir sans se retourner, quelque chose dans toute cette histoire ne tournait pas rond.

Yukimura se réinstalla sur les marches. "Donc, Genkaï-dono, êtes vous un samouraï ou un voleur ?" demanda il en désignant le sabre à la ceinture de l'homme d'un geste du menton, content d'avoir enfin un semblant de conversation.

Genkaï ne répondit pas parce que son cerveau un temps perturbé, en entendant la question venait de percuter les premiers mots que le garçon lui avait dits. "Tu es tout seul ici ? Ils sont tous partis ?"

Yukimura parut à nouveau légèrement vexé. "Vous ne m'écoutiez pas ? J'ai pourtant dit que père et grand frère sont en guerre, les serviteurs sont parti plus tard...père les punira sans doute de m'avoir oublié." ajouta il le regard fuyant vers ses pieds. "Et vous n'avez toujours pas répondu à ma question !" termina il, retrouvant rapidement le sourire.

Alors ça c'était un comble, quelle histoire, ce petit avait tout simplement été laissé derrière et personne ne semblait s'être soucié de comment il finirait, personne ne s'était même soucié de lui dire que la dernière bataille en date avait été un vrai massacre...

Genkaï pouvait comprendre cela, il ne voulait pas être celui devant annoncer à ce garçon à l'air adorable que sa famille entière avait été décimé pour servir un seigneur qu'il ne devait avoir jamais vu... Cela étant que pouvait il faire de plus ? Il ne pouvait pas laisser ce gamin tout seul ici, si ? Il était peut être un voleur mais il n'était pas un assassin et qui sait la personne qui viendrait après lui pourrait ne pas être aussi gentille, qui sait peut être même le petit mourrait il de faim avant que quelqu'un d'autre passe.

Et c'est lorsqu'il pensa cela que le ventre de Yukimura se mit a gonder sa faim d'une manière terriblement embarrassante.

Le petit brun couvrit son ventre, le rouge lui montant aux joues tandis qu'il chercha à se justifier. Genkaï l'en empêcha, tendant la main, il parla avant de réfléchir.

"Tu dois avoir vraiment faim, allez viens, allons te trouver à manger." pauvre petit, combien de temps cela faisait il qu'il était livré à lui même dans cette grande battisse vide.

Yukimura hésita visiblement, d'abord avançant sa main pour prendre celle de Genkaï il finit par la reculer projectivement contre lui. "Je ne peux pas...père va revenir et-" non il avait promis qu'il serait sage et jusqu'ici il avait attendu le retour des membres de sa famille sans broncher, qu'il fasse froid où encore qu'il pleuve.

"Écoute, c'est lui qui m'envoie, nous devons aller le rejoindre, d'accord ?" et c'était tout ce qu'il avait trouvé pour faire bouger le petit au plus vite avant que la nuit ne tombe.

Le regarde de Yukimura s'illumina, trop confiant, il s'empara de la main de l'adulte. "C'est vrai ? Qu'attendons nous alors."enfin, enfin, Yukimura commençait à croire qu'il était arrivée quelque chose à son père, il était plus qu'heureux, tous lui manquaient tellement.

Bon, oui, chaque chose en son temps, et pour l'instant Genkaï ne pensait qu'à s'assurer que l'enfant ait un repas décent.

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

C'est en voyant Yukimura avaler goulûment et malgré cela tenter de garder un semblant de manière qui incombait à son rang les yakitoris qu'il avait pu lui payer que Genkaï réalisé l'entièreté de sa bêtise. C'était un fait que personne ne cherchait le garçon, il ne craignait donc pas d'être punis pour enlèvement, mais ce n'était pas la question, voir sa bourse presque vide après l'achat ne lui rappela que trop bien. Genkaï était pauvre.

Il était de ces samouraïs de bas rang qui avait perdu son seigneur durant la guerre et qui désormais parcourait les routes à la recherche d'un nouveau, mais qui voudrait d'un samouraï incapable de prévenir le décès de son seigneur ? S'il y avait quelqu'un, il était loin de l'avoir trouvé, il fallait bien de l'argent pour vivre et ses maigres vol et escroqueries suffisaenit à peine à le nourrir lui.

Il ne pourrait jamais entretenir un jeune seigneur, pas plus qu'il ne pouvait fournir une vie descente à son propre fils.

"Genkaï-dono, où père m'attend-il ? Est-ce loin d'ici ?" demanda le garçonnet.

C'était la première fois que Yukimura mangea ce genre de brochette, lancer une conversation pourrait l'aider à mieux connaître celui que son père avait désigné pur le retrouver et aussi à caché l'embarras qu'il éprouvait face à sa propre attitude qu'il jugea lui même inconvenante. Tout à l'heure il avait été persuadé que l'autre était un voleur et ne s'en était pas soucié mais maintenant qu'il avait la confirmation que celui si était un homme d'épée, il se devait de rester digne.

Le voleur grimaça, il avait complètement oublié ce détail. Se pinçant l'arrête du nez il se mit à réfléchir le plus fort possible. Pas moyen qu'il jette Yukimura à un quelconque seigneur parce qu'il n'avait aucune réelle preuve que ce petit était bien l'héritier Sanada et avec son passer d'escroc personne n'allait sûrement le croire sur parole, pas moyen qu'il n'abandonne simplement le petit garçon une nouvelle fois, il ne pourrait plus se regarder en face après et déjà que ce n'était pas très glorieux...

"Vous-êtes quelqu'un d'étrange. "Ricana Yukimura. "Vous avez toujours l'air perdu dans vos pensées, père dit toujours que c'est la caractéristique des poètes." Yukimura n'avait de toute façon jamais rien compris à la poésie.

Le sourire et le regard que lui lança alors Yukimura eut raison de lui, ce gamin...c'était rare d'en voir de si mignon, qui plus ait il avait indéniablement le charisme d'une famille noble, sa mère devait être une vraie beauté. Et cela donna une idée à Genkaï, il connaissait parfaitement le lieu idéal où une appréciait pareille beauté...et si son idée s'avérait la bonne Yukimura n'aurait plus à se soucier d'avoir un toit sur la tête et d'être bien nourri tout comme lui n'aurait plus à s'inquiéter d'argent et allait enfin pouvoir soigner son propre enfant.

Un sourire amer se dessina sur le visage de Genkaï quand sa décision se finalisa dans son esprit. "A, un poète dis tu, je suis bien loin de mériter l'honneur d'un tel titre. " il s'était rendu dans ce palais laissé à l'abandon dans l'espoir de pouvoir gagner quelques pièces en trouvant quelque chose à vendre, jamais il n'aurait pu prévoir que cela pourrait être une personne... "Ton père n'est pas très loin. Il t'attend dans la ville suivante, trouvons un endroit où dormir cette nuit et parton demain matin à la première heure." plus il il pensait, plus cette solution semblait la seule probable... il ne méritait pas le sourire que lui fit alors le petit garçon.

Cette nuit là il ne trouva pas le sommeil, encore une idée stupide bien qu'économique qui l'avait poussé à passer la nuit dans le palais abandonné des Sanada. Sinistre et vide, presque aurait il put juré que les ancêtres de Yukimura qui habitait ce lieu savait ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire et était venu ronger ce qui lui restait d'amour propre.

Oooooooooooooooooo

Pendant les deux jours de voyage qui suivirent, Yukimura ne posa pas d'autre questions ni ne se plaint une seule fois, pas même lorsqu'il avait faim, pas même lorsque ses pieds soufraient d'avoir marché trop longtemps. Il préférait ne pas solliciter Genkaï qui semblait de plus en plus angoissé à mesure que les heures de voyage s'accumulaient. Le garçonnet se demandait souvent comment il pouvait aider l'homme à mieux aller alors qu'il ne connaissait même pas la cause de son angoisse.

Yukimura avait plusieurs fois essayé de démarrer une conversation, parlant avec plaisir de son grand frère et des exploits militaire de son père, au début Genkaï souri un peu semblant apaisé et répondant parfois au babillages incessants du gamin par une anecdote ou une histoire qu'il avait entendue durant ses voyages. Ç avait quelque chose de plaisant finalement

Alors que pour l'homme chaque pas lui faisait mal, chaque mot sortant de la bouche de Yukimura lui rappelait qu'il n'était qu'un égoïste sans cœur et froid, mais chaque instant lui rappelait aussi que c'était son erreur à partir du moment où il avait sorti Yukimura de chez les Sanada et qu'il était trop tard maintenant, qu'il ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière. Aussi se brisa il quand Yukimura avait parler de ses rêves d'avenir, de sa volonté de devenir un héros de guerre en entrant tout comme son père au service d'un grand seigneur, que déjà il s'entraînait durement.

Il lui avait crié dessus pour qu'il se taise et avait presque failli frapper Yukimura. Le garçon, plus choquer qu'apeurer ne lui avait plus adressé la parole que pour dire des choses nécessaires après cela en dépit du faite qu'il se soit platement excusé et ait offert de porter le garçon sur son dos pour une partie du chemin.

Yukimura refusa et continua de se taire accélérant la cadence de sa marche, si ce rustre ne voulait pas de son aide, il n'allait pas insister, père lui avait toujours dit de répondre aux idiots par le silence.

Puis les murs de fortifications de la ville apparurent à l'horizon du second après midi de marche. Yukimura ne remarqua pas vraiment à quel moment Genkaï lui prit la main pour ne pas le perdre tant il était ébahi. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait une si grande ville, tant de gens, tant de maison différentes, tant d'odeurs d'épices de nourriture et de bruits, tant de chose dont il ignorait jusque la l'existence, tout cela représentait un monde complètement nouveau. Un monde qu'il rêvait déjà de découvrir tout entier, un monde qui appelait au cœur même de sa jeune âme.

Yukimura ne put retenir une exclamation d'admiration lorsqu'il aperçut dépassant par dessus tous les autres toits, de chaumes comme de tuiles, l'imposante tour qui était celle du château appartenant au seigneur local. Combien de clans, combien de soldats d'homme et de femmes devaient loger dans ce château, sa demeure lui sembla bien modeste à côté. Genkaï le laissa traîné derrière quelques instants avant de le tiré gentiment par le bras, affichant son premier sourire depuis leur dispute même s'il était très succin.

"Allez ne perdons pas de temps, nous y sommes presque." dit-il, ne me laisse pas te donner des espoirs plus longtemps résonna dans son esprit.

Et c'est revigoré que Yukimura trottina à côté de lui gardant sa main dans la sienne, ignorant les regards que leur jetaient les passants quand ils se dirigeaient droit vers une grande et longue rue droite dont il pouvait voir une bonne partie des bâtiments peint de couleurs voyantes à travers une grande porte en bois laissée ouverte. C'était tout le quartier qui était en fait entouré d'un haut mur pour le séparer du reste de la ville. Si c'était ici que son père l'attendait, Yukimura trouva le lieu bien étranger.

Deux hommes se tenaient devant la porte, des gardes sans doutes. Ils étaient habillés du même kimono bleu délavé et étaient occupés à rire et à plaisanter avec une femme des plus belles que Yukimura ait jamais vue, et ça il pouvait le dire puisqu'il n'avait pas vraiment de souvenir de sa mère. Elle portait un grand kimono à plusieurs couches de tissus aux motifs de dragons et d'ibis, avait les lèvres peintes d'un pur rouge et le visage tellement maquillé que Yukimura ne put vraiment distinguer la couleur de ses yeux, ses cheveux noirs étaient relevé en un large chignon paré de nombreux bijoux. Elle s'agrippa au bras d'un des hommes lorsqu'ils passèrent au niveau de la porte.

"Ah ! Genkaï, il y a bien longtemps qu'on ne t'avait vue par ici !" s'écria soudainement l'un des garde, tirant Yukimura de sa contemplation.

Il jeta un œil à Genkaï qui ne s'arrêta même pas pour répondre, se contentant d'un "humpf" et sans même un regard, resserra sa main sur Yukimura pour qu'il continue d'avancé, le petit savait l'homme malpoli mais là...

Le garde sembla vouloir rétorquer quelque chose mais la femme lui susurra quelque chose à l'oreille ce qui le fit repartir en rire et gloussement. Yukimura oublia bien vite cette scène pour se concentrer sur la découverte de la rue.

Les mus aux couleurs bariolées était ceux dont les enseignes aux noms plus exotiques les uns que les autres étaient précédés de la mention 'salon de thé', pourtant la plupart avaient les rideaux baissés et il se demanda qui pouvait trouver accueillant des maisons ayant des barreaux à une grande fenêtre qui donnait sur la rue. Il y avait de grand lampion rouge éteint qui reliait parfois un côté de la rue à l'autre. Ça faisait peut être longtemps qu'il ne savait plus quel jour on était, mais Yukimura était certain qu'il n'y avait aucun festival dans cette période de l'anné et il que cette fois ce n'était pas ébahis mais plutôt grimaçant qu'était le visage de Yukimura, il n'aimait pas du tout cet endroit, et le fait qu'il n'ait croisé ici que quelques hommes à l'allure discutable ne faisaient que conforter son opinion défavorable.

Genkaï arrêta sa marche précipitée devant un salon de thé bien plus discret que les autres, coincé entre deux plus gros, la devanture en toile pourpre voleta dans le vent tandis que Genkaï hésita à entrer, serrant la main de Yukimura dans la sienne, cette fois c'était bel et bien le point de non retour. Il souleva la devanture et entra entraînant Yukimura derrière lui.

Il lui obstrua d'abord la vue du hall et tout ce que Yukimura pouvait voir c'était un comptoir en bois à côté de la porte sur lequel reposait un vase et un encré avec un registre, de quoi, Yukimura était trop petit pour le voir. Puis Genkaï le poussa à l'intérieur, le hall d'entrée était vaste avec un escalier montant à l'étage et sur le mur d'en face une porte conduisant probablement aux salles de réception, il y avait quelques bancs de bois, et une décoration sommaire mais ce qui retint le plus l'attention de Yukimura s'était qu'au fond de la pièce, une grande luminosité était apportée par une double porte donnant sur un jardin japonais, dont il pouvait d'ici entendre l'écoulement d'eau et le chant des oiseaux.

"Ça ne sera plus très long."

Genkaï le fit s'asseoir sur un des bancs et tandis que Yukimura regardait le jardin, retenant son envie pressante d'aller courir dedans, il alla au comptoir et tira sur un fils qui fit tinter une clochette. Très peu de temps à la sonnerie, un homme âgé pas plus haut que Yukimura sorti de derrière une porte cachée par un rideau derrière le comptoir. Il fronça d'abord les sourcils en voyant Yukimura puis fit un sourire derrière sa moustache blanche en voyant l'homme.

"Genkaï mon ami, ça fait bien longtemps, qu'est ce qui t'amène ? Comment vont ta femme et ton garçon ?"

Entendant cela Yukimura retourna son attention vers les deux individus, il ne savait pas que Genkaï était marié, son étonnement se voyait dans son regard, il attendait les instructions de l'adulte. Genkaï regarda lui aussi Yukimura longuement comme débattant intérieurement, si bien que le vieux finit par suivre son regard et observa lui aussi l'enfant.

Il avait bien besoin d'un bain après deux jours de voyage et il fallait bien un œil avisé pour voir ce qui se cachait en dessous, pourtant le vieux comprit ce que Genkaï était venu faire, il savait voir une affaire quand il en voyait une et il n'y avait pas moyen qu'il laisse échapper celle là.

"Quel bel enfant bien sage. Tu veux qu'on en parle dans l'arrière salle ?" Fit il a Genkaï.

"Je pense, Yukimura reste ici d'accord." répondit Genkaï en passant derrière le comptoir.

Le petit opina du chef au le moment où le vieux de sa voix abîmé par les années fit, "Yukimura, quel adorable prénom." avant de disparaître lui aussi derrière le comptoir.

Yukimura attendit patiemment, il commençait à en avoir l'habitude après tout, et qui sait peut être que les deux étaient effectivement partis prévenir son père de son arrivée. Il se perdit à nouveau apaisé par le ruissellement de l'eau, fatigué par le voyage, il commença à s'endormir.

Ce fût pour cela qu'il sursauta à en bondir de son siège lorsque le bruissement de tissus que fit Genkaï lorsqu'il ressortit de 'arrière salle le réveilla. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que celui si sorte se dirige vers la porte sans même lui adresser un regard, un sac à l'allure lourde dans la main. Ce ne fut que pour serrer la main du petit vieux qu'il se retourna.

"Merci encore, et à bientôt, tu verras il en fera rougir plus d'un quand il grandira."

"Oh, je le crois, je le crois, il pourrait même déjà en satisfaire certain j'en suis sûr."

Genkaï fit une légère grimace mais se retourna pour partir, Yukimura ne comprenait vraiment plus rien.

"Genkaï-dono ! Quand père viendra-t-il ?" s'écria Yukimura, troublé par la situation.

Genkaï se figea et ses épaules se raidirent, il pourrait très bien partir sans se retourner et laisser le vieux s'occuper du reste, mais voilà, il savait qu'il devait bien cela à Yukimura, il devait cesser là ses mensonges et son égoïsme, le petit devait connaître la vérité...et si alors il le haïssait pour ça...c'était mieux pour lui.

D'un pas lourd, Genkaï revint se mettre à la hauteur de l'enfant. "Écoute moi Yukimura, j'ai menti, ni ton père ni personne d'autre ne viendra te chercher." Yukimura fit un pas de recul et Genkaï lui attrapa l'épaule pour le regarder dans les yeux. "Ils sont tous mort et t'ont laissé derrière, si tes serviteurs ont été assez cons pour ne rien faire de toi, mais je t'ai trouvé une utilité, en plus tu seras en sécurité ici."

"Vous mentez !" cria soudainement Yukimura cherchant à se dégager.

Genkaï le secoua légèrement pour faire revenir son attention sur lui. "Pour la première fois depuis que je t'ai trouvé je dis bien la vérité, tu vois ça. "il montra le sac dans sa main le faisant émettre un bruit métallique."Tu ignore peut être où on est ici, mais tu dois bien comprendre que je t'ai vendu, tu devras faire tout ce que le vieux te dit maintenant." il se redressa et relâcha le petit trop abasourdi pour répondre. "Si tu ne le fait pas, la punition pourrait être bien pire..."

Yukimura secoua la tête, s'était faux, ce ne pouvait pas être possible, après tout le chemin qu'ils avaient fait ensemble, le partage de repas, le campement, les quelques rires, il lui avait fait confiance...comment cet homme avait il put lui mentir si longtemps.

"Vous...vous..." secoué de sanglots il ne trouva même pas la force de verser de vrai larmes. Et au moment où Genkaï s'apprêtait une nouvelle fois à franchir la porte d'entrée. "Je vous hais, vous êtes un monstre ! Je vous tuerai ! Je vous déteste ! Je vous déteste ! Comment avez vous pus..." il lui courut après martelant du mieux qu'il le plus de ses petits poing un homme bien plus grand que lui répétant encore. "Je vous déteste !..."

"Très bien, peut être que comme ça tu sortira d''ici plus vite. Ne désespère pas, qui sait peut être que quelqu'un te sortiras d'ici avant ça...peut être même que je reviendrai te chercher" sa seule consolation était qu'il pouvait maintenant sauver son propre garçon de la maladie, et il lui donnera tout ce qu'il n'aurait jamais pu offrir à Yukimura...et pour cela il ferait tout pour que ses derniers mots ne soient pas le mensonge de trop.

Et quand Genkaï disparu, Yukimura tomba à genoux, à bout de forces et pleura franchement. Il n'avait pas pleuré quand les siens étaient partis à la guerre, il n'avait pas pleuré quand le dernier serviteur était partis sans un mot...

Le vieux posa ses deux mains sur chacune de ses épaules. "Allons, allons, les samouraïs ne pleurent pas, tu va faire fuir les clients. " Yukimura retourna vers lui un regard assassin chargé de haine que le vieil homme lui retourna vicieusement avec son œil gauche presque aveugle. Cet homme qui achetait des enfants innocents. "On va faire de toi l'Oiran le plus demandé que cette ville ait jamais connu, tu verras."

Oooooooooooo

La nuit le quartier changea complètement de visage et les lumières vives l'empêchaient de distinguer la lumière des étoiles, les rires, les femmes de peu de vertu les hommes ivres et bruyants qu'il observait depuis sa fenêtre, il s'y était depuis longtemps habitué. Lui aussi faisait désormais partie du monde de la nuit.

Aussi longtemps qu'il pouvait, par la fenêtre de sa chambre, voir ce croissant de lune lui sourire, aussi longtemps que ses rêves de liberté ne s'éteindraient pas, tant qu'il ne s'étendrait pas, Yukimura garderait espoir. Un jour il contemplera cet astre loin de ces murs. Un jour il restaurera la gloire du nom des Sanada.

La porte coulissante de sa chambre glissa, il ne se retourna pas pour accueillir le nouvel arrivant sachant très bien ce qui allait suivre.

"Yuki, ton client t'attend." fit la voix habituée du suivant de Yukimura

Alors avec un soupir, le beau jeune homme qu'était devenu Yukimura se releva après un dernier au revoir à son amie la lune. Il ouvrit les bords de son kimono rouge écarlate, dévoilant son torse finement musclé. Tous les soirs se ressemblaient depuis qu'il avait été vendu

"N'allons pas le faire attendre."

TBC

**Ok c'est très très loin de ce que j'avais prévu d'écrire à la base et que je peaufinais depuis des mois...**

**Mais alors quand même vous en dites quoi ? Est que ça doit rester un one-shot où je continue ? honnêtement j'ai plein d'idée mais je ne sais pas si ça intéresse quelqu'un. Donc surtout faites mois savoir sinon je n'écrirait cette fic qu'en anglais. Bisous et merci**


	2. Chapter 2

**Auteur : Nami-chan.**

**Couples : Cette fic devrai probablement monté vite en M. DateSana en principal, un peu de IeMitsu et peut être du KôjuSasu**

**Disclaimers : Je ne possède pas Sengoku Basara **

**Note : Je précise que aucun nom de lieu n'est mentionné parce que les quartiers rouges ne sont apparus que bien une centaine d'années après le début du shogunat d'Ieyasu.**

**Oiran**

**Chapitre 1**

Ses longs cheveux châtains clairs soigneusement attachés, qui maintenant étaient longs au point de venir chatouiller le creux de ses reins, ondulaient au rythme de ses pas lents alors que Yukimura avançait dans le long couloir à la lumière tamisée. Ses doigts se resserrent sur le plateau qu'il avait en main quand il aperçut les portes peintes de paysages qui fermaient la grande chambre dans laquelle il recevait ses hôtes. Le jeune homme recevait toujours ses clients dans une autre chambre que la sienne, c'était sa façon à lui d'oublier, de ce détacher de la manière avec laquelle il remboursait une dette qui n'était pas la sienne...et cela depuis près de dix ans.

Avant d'ouvrir la porte, il esquissa un regard vers son suivant silencieux, les yeux marrons pailletés d'or de celui-ci se firent compatissants, il tendit la main à Yukimura faisant mine de vouloir discrètement lui donner quelque chose. Yukimura hocha la tête négativement.

"Pas ce soir Sasuke, c'est un nouveau client... et nous n'en avons presque plus..." Murmura-t-il sombrement, touchant le collier qu'il portait toujours depuis son enfance du bout de ses doigts.

Sasuke baissa la tête péniblement, remettant dans sa poche le peu de soulagement qu'il avait souhaité offrir à son maître. Il remit dans son bandeau vert les quelques mèches automne qui lui tombait dans les yeux.

"Comme tu voudras Yuki, je comptais faire une expédition en ville pour racheter de nouveaux ingrédients..." Yukimura se raidit légèrement, cela voulait dire qu'il serait seul pendant plusieurs jours au moins, "En tout cas si tu as besoin, je ne suis pas loin, fait moi savoir si ce client te déplaît."

Yukimura acquiesça cette fois, très vite il retrouva un semblant de sourire, son suivant était ici l'ami le plus précieux qu'il avait, il lui était agréable de savoir qu'il était toujours là pour lui.

Sasuke était plus vieux que Yukimura mais de quelques années seulement, il était plus fin et moins naturellement musclé que le brun aux cheveux longs, pourtant plus souple et plus agile, son regard était plus perçant et ses cheveux broussailleux s'arrêtant dans sa nuque avaient la couleur des feuilles d'érable en automne, son visage souvent moqueur était orné de trois traits peints verts un sur chaque pommette et une lui barrant le nez, personne ne l'avait jamais vue sans ses peintures et avec le temps même Yukimura avait arrêté de se demander ce qu'elle faisait là.

Ensembles ils affrontaient la dureté du monde de la nuit, de ceux qui contraient et forcé, devenait des objets. C'était en quelque sorte grâce à Sasuke que Yukimura parvenait à garder sa fierté en tant que personne, parce qu'il savait qu'au moins lui le considérait comme un être humain et n'avait que faire du reste. IL n'y avait qu'avec Sasuke qu'il retrouvait un peu de l'enfance dont on l'avait privé.

Le suivant se fondis dans les ombres au moment où Yukimura décida qu'il était temps de faire coulisser les portes. Il prit toujours son temps, les ouvrit assez pour pouvoir passer, ne regarda pas son hôte quand il posa le plateau devant lui et s'agenouilla, s'inclinant respectueusement.

"Mon nom est Yuki, je serai votre hôte pour ce soir." dit il mécaniquement comme on le lui avait enseigné. "J'espère combler vos attentes." ajouta il en relevant enfin les yeux.

Yukimura fut d'abord pris de court et ne parvint pas à cacher une expression d'étonnement quand il vit son client.

Pour tout les soirs passés à contempler la lune, on aurait dit que cet homme qui se tenait devant lui aurait pu être l'enfant de celle-ci. Il était jeune, plus jeune que Yukimura même, et un client plus jeune que lui était assez rare pour le remarquer. Sa peau diaphane n'était pas marquée par l'âge alors que ses cheveux avaient la couleur de l'hermine en hiver, il avait les cheveux courts coiffés en une seule mèche se rejoignant sur son nez donnant à son visage une forme rappelant les oiseaux de proie. Il portait un kimono d'une couche parme au-dessus et blanche en dessous, orné d'un blason que Yukimura n'avait jamais vu.

Les yeux vert olive de celui-ci c'était un instant posé sur lui avant que l'homme ne détourne subitement le regard pour revenir se poser sur une calligraphie qui ornait le mur, les kanji qui y étaient peint signifiait 'sérénité'. Yukimura en premier lieu s'alarma d'avoir été pris en train de le dévisager, seulement il aurait juré qu'il l'avait vue rougir. Cela eut pour effet de lui tirer un sourire amusé qu'il dissimula dans sa manche comme il le put alors qu'il se rapprocha posant cette fois le plateau sur la petite table ronde en bois vernis devant laquelle le jeune homme s'était assis. Yukimura se dit que cette soirée serait peut être l'une des rares qui différait des autres après tout.

"Pardonnez moi si je vous ai offensé." Dit il, retournant son regard sur le jeune homme, constatant encore une fois qu'il préférait regarder maintenant ses mains posé sur ses genoux.

Pour une raison qui rendait Yukimura curieux, son hôte était nerveux, il tenait à Yukimura de faire son 'travail' et de s'assurer qu'il passera une soirée agréable, et voyant avec la façon dont il crispait et décrispait ses mains, cela n'allait pas être une mince affaire.

"Préférez vous que je vous serve du thé, ou bien du Sake ? Comme c'est notre première rencontre je ne connais pas encore vos préférences ." demanda Yukimura pour lancer une conversation nécessaire pour briser la glace. "

"Du thé." répondit le jeune homme après quelques longues secondes.

Yukimura souri sincèrement, il ne savait pas pourquoi mais entendre le son de cette voix lui avait fait plaisir, c'était comme si réussir à le faire parler avait été une petite victoire en soi. Ainsi s'affairant à préparer du thé, Yukimura se releva pour aller récupérer les ingrédients. La chambre dans laquelle il recevait ses hôtes était la plus grande, la plus meublée et décorée du petit bordel qui l'abritait, et le plus grand atout était qu'elle était ouverte sur une petite terrasse donnant sur le jardin et non sur la rue. Peu importe combien Yukimura et les autres Oiran avaient rapporté d'argent au petit vieux comme ils aiment l'appeler, il n'avait pas pour autant déménagé pour un établissement plus moderne et plus vaste, juste pour conserver le jardin japonais que son épouse avait mis tant d'amour à créer. C'était l'une des seules choses que Yukimura appréciait chez lui.

Il repoussa un paravent peint avec des motifs de bambou pour accéder à un petit cabinet du même bois que la table, il sortit d'un tiroir une céramique ainsi qu'une brosse et une boîte contenant les feuilles de thé et ainsi, pouvant sentir le regard de l'autre sur lui il exécuta la cérémonie du thé avec les gestes précis et contrôlés qui prouvaient sa capacité à servir les hôtes des plus hauts rangs, sous le regard intense et incrédule de l'autre, on lui avait vanté la beauté et le talent de l'Oiran, juste que personne n'avait daigné nécessaire de l'avertir qu'il serait si cultivé, il ne pouvait être que stupéfait. Yukimura souri intérieurement.

"C'est votre première visite dans un quartier rouge, n'est ce pas ?." dit Yukimura en posant le thé terminé sur la table.

Le jeune homme le foudroya du regard, mais Yukimura ne se démonta pas, la réaction du jeune n'avait fait que confirmer son impression, il vint s'asseoir juste à côté de lui confiant que son manque d'expérience ferait qu'il ne se jetterait pas sur lui comme un animal.

"Tout cela est stupide." fit le jeune homme en se redressant d'une traite. Il se dirigea vers la porte.

Yukimura ne s'était pas attendu à cela, pas quant il avait déjà commencé à faire opérer ses charmes, mais il était décidé à ne pas laisser partir une probable agréable compagnie. Il y en avait si peu. De plus si son client partait si vite, il risquait d'être punis et c'était bien la dernière chose qu'il voulait, rien que cette idée lui tira un frisson désagréable.

"Pourquoi partir si vite ? Je ne connais ni votre nom ni la raison qui vous amène ici. Restez au moins pour boire votre thé ?" dit Yukimura, tentant de piquer l'intérêt de l'autre, déterminé à le faire rester, il réajusta son kimono. Il était évident maintenant que le jeune homme n'était pas venu juste parce qu'il était intéressé par cela, plus de raisons donc de l'embarrasser davantage.

L'autre s'arrêta, puis soupira. "Ishida Mitsunari."prononça il, retourna d'un pas lent vers Yukimura. Mitsunari s'en voulu presque de se trouver faible face au regard de chien battu que lui lançait Yukimura...il ressemblait de plus en plus à... mais il se trouva également intrigué par ces grands yeux noisette et se dit qu'une petite conversation ne serait pas de refus.

Yukimura allait de surprise en surprise avec cet intéressant jeune homme, c'était bien la première fois qu'un client lui donnait son nom complet mais il préférait ne pas l'effrayer d'avantage en lui faisait remarquer, peu de seigneurs se voulant vertueux n'aimaient que l'on sache qu'ils fréquentaient ce genre d'endroit, il était d'usage d'utiliser un nom d'emprunt, il en était de même pour les courtisans. Il n'y avait que Sasuke, lui et le vieux tenancier qui connaissait son vrai nom.

"Ishida-dono, vous savez, mon rôle et aussi de vous prêter une oreille attentive si vous le désirez. Ce qui est prononcé entre ses murs n'en sortira pas." Et Yukimura en connaissait des secrets, les hommes aimaient se confier sur l'oreiller plus qu'ils n'aimaient le laisser entendre.

Mitsunari goûta le thé. Il était revenu s'asseoir parce qu'il n'était pas homme à renoncer à mi chemin, pourtant il devait aussi avouer qu'il était curieux de ce qu'il avait vu depuis qu'il avait franchi les portes du quartier rouge, il lui paraissait sensé qu'il avait devant lui quelqu'un digne de répondre à ses questions.

"Pourquoi êtes vous si différent de toutes ses autres courtisanes qui se jette pratiquement sur vous lorsque vous entrez dans l'enceinte du quartier ?" S'il avait eu son épée en main, il aurait sans doutes tranchés quelques une des ces effrontées pour leur donner une leçon, si ce n'était qu'il s'était offusqué en voyant celles s'exposant derrière des barreaux.

Yukimura ne s'était pas attendu à une question sur sa personne en premier lieu, il comprit que Mitsunari tentait juste d'éviter le vrai sujet, il ne fallait pas être une flèche pour comprendre qu'il cherchait à jauger s'il pouvait avoir confiance en Yukimura.

"On ne vous a jamais informé des codes ? Il y a huit classes différentes d' Oiran, celles qui courent les rues sont de la plus basse classe, moi j'ai la chance d'avoir accédé au rang de Tayû, c'est le plus haut rang possible dans le monde de la nuit, nous recevons les meilleures éducations, je sais écrire, lire, jouer de la musique, danser,...le chant n'est pas réellement mon point fort mais je chante juste, seules les Tayû sont capables de divertir les seigneurs les plus difficiles à contenter, nous sommes peut et nous ne courrons pas les rues. Vous êtes chanceux, en quelque sorte car d'ordinaire je ne reçois mes clients seuls qu'au troisième rendez vous mais mon mandataire a lourdement insisté pour que je vous reçoive et-"

Mitsunari toussa, s'étouffant soudainement dans son thé choqué par le flot incessant de paroles qui semblait avoir voulu sortir de la bouche de Yukimura, heureusement celui-ci s'était arrêté pour venir l'aider en le tapotant légèrement dans le dos, reprenant son souffle, il se raidit au contact. Ce garçon... il n'en revenait pas qu'une telle personne puisse exister ici.

"Doucement, là, là, respirez."

"Je...Je m'attendais à une réponse simple ! Pas a une leçon complète !" Gronda Mitsunari, retrouvant son souffle.

Yukimura s'éloigna de lui, honteux. "Toutes mes excuses encore une fois," dit il en s'inclinant. "Je me suis emporté, je n'ai pas l'habitude que l'on m'autorise à parler de moi." Yukimura avait toujours eu beaucoup de mal à freiner son enthousiasme une fois qu'il était lancé et c'était pour cela qu'il se limitait à des conversations bénignes avec ses autres clients.

Mitsunari hocha la tête, le coin de sa lèvre se relevant subtilement pendant une fraction de seconde. "Ce n'est rien, essayez juste de garder vos réponses précises à l'avenir." il avait dit cela sans réelle menace dans la voix ce qui poussa Yukimura à retrouver la décontraction qu'il avait jusqu'ici.

Il ouvrit la boîte en bambous qui était disposé sur le plateau et présenta quelques manjus encore fumants à Mitsunari. "Il y en a au porc et au bœuf." affirma il, mais bien que le plus jeune n'observe le plat avec intérêt, il n'y toucha pas, préférant à nouveau regarder les calligraphies qui ornaient la pièce.

Inclinant la tête sur le côté, Yukimura ne put que se demander pourquoi l'autre était reparti dans le silence, il eut une idée. "Donc, j'ai répondit à une de vos questions, à votre tour maintenant de répondre à l'une des miennes."

Cela du fonctionner puisque le garçon lunaire retourna son attention sur lui, sa main passant brièvement au dessus d'un manju avant de reprendre la céramique contenant son thé. "Posez moi donc une question." répondit il sans plus de concession.

Et le jeune Oiran sembla plus qu'enchanté, son visage rayonnant troubla Mitsunari qui eut quelque difficulté à rester impassible.

Le plus âgé des deux pris un temps pour réfléchir, il ne savait pas vraiment quel genre de question il pouvait poser à l'autre sans risquer de l'offenser, ce jeune homme lui avait apparu du genre susceptible jusqu'à maintenant, peut être que s'il le poussait à parler de lui, le mettrait il en confiance..."J'aimerais connaître votre occupation, êtes vous un commerçant, peut être un samouraï ?" Yukimura appréciait particulièrement les récit épiques, bien que surfait, qu'il lui était donné d'entendre.

Mitsunari arqua un sourcil face à cette question, n'était-ce pas évident ? "Je suis un humble samouraï au service du seigneur Hideyoshi, l'un des généraux qu'il peut compter parmi ses plus fidèles serviteurs." cette fois ce fut lui qui ajouta des détails à sa réponse mais il s'en rendit compte bien assez vite pour arrêter.

"Parlez moi de lui."dit Yukimura montrant son intérêt en se rapprochant.

Ne prêtant pas attention au fait qu'il avait oublié que c'était son tour de poser une question, le jeune samouraï enchaîna avec un sourire naissant sur ses lèves. "C'est un grand seigneur, puissant et juste ,comme le pays en à besoin, mon honneur et de le servir et de l'accompagner pour qu'il soit très bientôt sur le trône, je n'hésiterais pas à tuer tous ses ennemis pour cela, je crois en sa cause. Il est actuellement entouré des meilleurs mais que prenne garde celui qui se permettra de comploter dans son dos car je veille,"

"Il n'y a rien que je déteste plus que les traîtres."Laissa échapper Yukimura, se rendant compte bien après qu'il avait parlé en même temps que Mitsunari, ses paroles l'ayant ramené à de mauvais souvenirs d'enfance.

Il se redressa, s'attendant à une nouvelle réprimande en voyant Mitsunari se lever une fois de plus. "Ishida-dono..." commença il, ne sachant plus quoi faire de plus.

Cette fois Mitsunari se tourna vers lui avec un sourire en coin, "Il se fait tard Yuki, ce fut une soirée agréable, je reviendrais vous rendre visite."

Yukimura eut vite fait de se reprendre et de le rejoindre pour l'accompagner jusqu'à la porte. "Ce sera au plaisir Ishida-dono, quand puis-je espérer vous revoir ?" Il impliquait tacitement par ses mots qu'il acceptait Mitsunari comme client régulier, cela étant à la fois un privilège pour lui et pour Mitsunari.

"Demain soir." répondit directement Mitsunari, il lui fallait encore quelque temps pour aborder le vrai sujet qui l'avait amené à Yukimura, mais il devait le faire rapidement.

Le plus vieux se réjouit de cette perspective, avoir Mitsunari comme hôte signifiait que pour une fois il pouvait être lui même avec client. Il s'inclina en souriant tandis qu'une servante et un employer du salon de thé raccompagnait Mitsunari vers la sortie.

"Yare, yare, ça avait l'air de quelqu'un..." fit Sasuke en sortant de l'ombre.

"Il est encore plus bizarre que toi, c'est sans doute pour ça que je l'apprécie." répondit Yukimura en plaisantant volontairement.

Sasuke roula des yeux.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Le lendemain matin, alors que le quartier rouge était encore engourdi de sommeil après une autre nuit de débauches, que le soleil d'une journée qui s'annonçait radieuse commençait tout juste à réchauffer l'air. Yukimura comme toujours était le premier levé de la maison, matinal et trop énergique pour ne rester à rien faire, il était particulièrement de bonne humeur aujourd'hui. Il s'était habillé d'un kimono d'un rouge plus sombre que ceux qu'il portait la nuit, un discret motif de feuille d'érable s'entortillait sur la manche gauche et par-dessus il portait un hakama charbon. Ses cheveux étaient toujours attaché en une queue de cheval lâche et il faisait toujours de son mieux pour bien rendre visible son pendentif.

Il descendit quatre à quatre les escaliers qui ramenaient de l'étage où se trouvaient les chambres jusqu'au hall d'entrée qui n'avait pas changer en dix ans si ce n'était que les couleurs de l'établissement indiquaient maintenant qu'il abritait un Tayû et aussi bien des prostituées masculines que féminines. Évidemment, le rang élevé de Yukimura faisait qu'il ne pouvait pas trop se mélanger aux autres résidents de l'établissement, c'était simplement interdit par les lois du quartier rouge, les choses qui avaient été le cœur de son enseignement étaient comme des trésors qui se passaient uniquement de maître à élève.

Yukimura souri de plus bel en constatant qu'il n'y avait pas le vieux gérant au comptoir mais uniquement son épouse, une veille petite mamie aux yeux encore bien clairs, ses cheveux blancs nattés retombaient sur son épaule, elle était plus grande que son époux bien qu'elle ne marchait plus que courbée sur une canne, bien plus douce aussi, si bien que Yukimura l'appréciait grandement, elle ne manquait jamais de lui glisser une pâtisserie où quelques douceurs quand son mari avait le dos tourné, il y a encore quelque temps quand elle le pouvait elle montait même parfois à l'étage voir comment il se trouvait après la visite d'un client et Yukimura savait qu'elle faisait cela pratiquement avec tous les autres, comme s'ils étaient ses propres enfants.

Bien sûr le vieux couple avait un fils qui aidait à tenir la 'boutique' mais les vieux n'étaient semble-t-il pas prêt à lâcher le commerce.

"Bonjour mamie !" lança le jeune homme en se penchant par-dessus le comptoir pour la saluer.

"Bonjour Yuki, tu es bien matinal aujourd'hui, même pour toi c'est inhabituel même pour toi." fit elle lui tapotant sur la tête.

"Sasuke et moi avons rendez vous chez le tailleur, il va me confectionner un nouveau kimono."

"Oooh, c'est donc pour cela que tu es si excité, tu vas enfin recevoir tes couleurs hum. Il étant temps cela fait déjà un bon moment que tu es Tayû." affirma la mamie de sa voix guillerette

"J'ai enfin pu économiser assez pour que ce ne soit pas au patron de payer." affirma il, fier de lui, se retenant de dire le vieux devant elle alors qu'il l'appelait toujours comme ça. Il en était si fier. "Est ce que Sasuke est déjà descendu ?" demanda il finalement.

Le grand-mère acquiesça. "Il est allé nourrir les carpes Koï." Sasuke était un brave qui travaillait dur, elle n'avait jamais regretté à quel point elle avait dû insister pour que son époux accepte d'employer le garçon comme simple homme à tout faire. Après avoir reçu un remerciement rapide, elle regarda Yukimura disparaître dans le jardin. "Ahh, la jeunesse."

"Sasuke !" appela Yukimura en le voyant depuis l'autre bout du jardin. Le jeune homme eut à peine le temps secouer la tête que déjà l'autre s'était précipité à sa rencontre.

"Ne cris pas si fort, les autres dorment encore." affirma il jetant une poignée de granulés au poissons colorées qui s'agitaient dans le bassin.

Mais Yukimura ignora sa remarque, le regard concentré sur un grand chêne-liège qui cachait les murs délimitant la propriété. "Tu te rappelles," fini il par dire. "C'est ici que l'on s'est rencontré pour la première fois."

Sasuke ne put que faire un sourire empreint de tristesse. Ce souvenir était à la fois douloureux et heureux pour Yukimura comme pour Sasuke. Ça c'était passé un soir de pleine lune, Yukimura n'était encore qu'un jeune pré-adolescent, il tentait de se cacher de son mieux d'un client un peu trop violent, mais il avait atteint le fond du jardin et avec ça la fin de l'espoir, il pouvait entendre derrière lui les appels de ceux qui le cherchaient. Il avait sursauté en entendant une lourde respiration, puis manqua de repartir courir lorsqu'il trouva sous l'arbre un adolescent allongé les mains couvertes de sang, oscillant entre la conscience et l'inconscience.

Yukimura avait contrôlé sa peur à ce moment-là, à en jugé par son habillage, le jeune était un assassin, un ninja et les blessures qu'il portaient montraient qu'il revenait probablement d'une mission. Yukimura lui avait parler pour qu'il ne s'évanouisse pas le temps que les tenanciers et les employés qui cherchaient Yukimura ne le retrouvent.

Il aurait été d'usage que le ninja ne soit remis aux gardes qui l'auraient probablement laissé mourir alors Yukimura avait imploré, supplié tant et si fort que l'adolescent soit soigné ici, il avait même promis qu'il retournerait sans faire d'histoire avec le client qui l'avait battu. Cela atteint même le cœur du vieux tenancier qui avait pourtant déjà renvoyé le client après avoir vu le visage tuméfié de Yukimura, même lui ne voulait pas que son établissement soit 'un de ceux là'.

Et Sasuke avait eu la vie sauve grâce à Yukimura, pourtant c'était bien avant, lorsqu'il l'avait vu pour la première fois dans la pénombre qu'il avait su, il avait su que Yukimura était le bon. Cet enfant était le seigneur qu'il recherchait, la quête première de tout ninja. Depuis il veillait sur le garçon comme sur la prunelle de ses yeux, maintes fois il avait proposé à Yukimura une porte de sortie de ce cauchemar, mais même encore aujourd'hui Yukimura refusait de s'enfuir avec lui pour il ne savait quelle raison, comme s'il attendait quelque chose d'autre...mais au moins il offrait le répit et le repos qu'il pouvait au jeune homme.

"Ça fait combien de temps déjà ? Cinq, six ans ?" répondit finalement Sasuke.

Yukimura haussa simplement les épaules, il n'avait pas vraiment compté, compté les jours et les années passer ici ne faisait que renforcer le désespoir. "Je crois que nous devrions y aller, je envie de prendre mon temps pour choisir mon kimono."

"Yare, yare." fit Sasuke en voyant Yukimura repartir dans l'autre direction avec autant d'empressement que quand il était arrivé vers lui.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

C'était en riant et en plaisantant sur les motifs choisis par Yukimura et le temps qu'il avait mis à choisir une couleur pour finalement prendre le rouge habituel que les deux jeunes gens sortirent de chez le fabricant de kimono attitré des Oiran du quartier rouge, l'étoffe commandée et les mesures prises. Il était déjà tard et le soleil de midi avait réduit les ombres à un minimum, rendant presque le quartier chaleureux.

Leur conversation fut interrompue brutalement par un gargouillis sonore provenant du ventre de Yukimura que celui-ci tenta de dissimuler avec nonchalance, comme si rien ne s'était produit. Sasuke ricana.

"Je peux peut-être t'inviter à manger quelque chose ? Ce ne sera pas une fauter si le vieux ne l'apprend pas, ça te dirait des dangos ?"

A en juger par l'expression d'envie et la bave qui menaçait de s'échapper des lèvres de Yukimura, oui il semblerait que des dangos seraient les n'était pas tous les jours que Yukimura recevait une telle invitation, et c'était probablement la première fois qu'il mangerait son plat favori à l'extérieur.

"Va pour des dangos alors." fit Sasuke contaminé par la bonne humeur de Yukimura.

Parce que même dans le quartier rouge on avait besoin de manger il y avait quelques rares restaurants qui offraient des vrais repas, à la différence des salons de thé qui n'offraient que de petit en cas et collation pour accompagner leurs services. Sasuke connaissait justement celui qui plairait parfaitement à Yukimura.

"A l'aide, quelqu'un !"

Des cris attirèrent leurs attentions, suivi par des rires mesquins, il y avait plus haut dans la rue un groupe d'hommes qui avaient encerclé une jeune fille et la malmenait, ils la bousculaient violemment se la faisant passer de l'un à l'autre tandis qu'elle appelait désespérément à l'aide. Sauf que les quelques passants continuaient leur chemin en ne regardant même pas dans sa direction.

Sasuke ne manqua pas les poings et la mâchoire serrés de Yukimura quand il vit que les hommes tentaient d'attirer la fille dans une ruelle, il retint le bras de l'Oiran. "Laissons la garde s'en charger, ce ne sont pas nos affaires."

Yukimura tourna vers lui un regard à la fois glacial et ardent, Sasuke connaissait ce regard et il sut qu'il ne pourrait rien faire pour empêcher son maître de s'en mêler.

"Tu sais très bien que les gardes ne s'occupent jamais des habitants du quartier. C'est cette pauvre fille qui finirait par être punie" répondit-il s'avançant déjà à grands pas vers le groupe. Sasuke se massa les tempes mais le suivi quand même.

"Eh vous !" Interpella Yukimura. "Avec toutes les courtisanes qu'il y a ici vous en prenez une fille qui n'en est même pas une ? J'ai rarement l'occasion de voir des pauvres types dans votre genre." provoqua il.

Et cela marcha, parce que celui qui semblait être le chef, un homme au kimono débraillé et une coupe mage de travers, lâcha la fille pour venir se poster devant Yukimura.

"Oh regardez, un chaton qui sort ses griffes pour une putain, ! Eh t'est pas mal non plus peut-être que tu veux prendre ça place ?" Les cinq autres gars se mirent à rire à ce qui apparemment était la blague tu siècle.

Sasuke aidait la jeune fille à se relevé quand Yukimura l'interpella. "Raccompagne la chez elle Sasuke, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps." Sasuke fronça les sourcils mais aida tout de même la fille à ramasser les marchandises qu'elle avait fait tomber. Il regarda du coin de l'œil les six hommes qui encerclaient maintenant Yukimura...ça n'allait pas être joli, mais pour qui il n'était pas sûr, c'était dans ses moments là qu'il regrettait d'avoir cédé aux complaintes de Yukimura et de lui avoir appris les rudiments du combat. Il ne voulait pas le laisser, mais un ordre était un ordre.

"Des minables comme vous ne peuvent pas espérer se faire autre chose que des chèvres." continua Yukimura, la férocité d'un tigre prenant naissance dans ses yeux noisette.

L'homme à la coupe mage lui cracha sur les pieds et Yukimura craqua, il avait d'abord cherché à les faire partir mais là son sang bouillonnais trop dans ses veines, son front vint puissamment heurter le nez de l'homme en face de lui. Celui-ci posa un genou à terre et gronda, le nez en sang.

"Connard !"

"Eh !"

"Choppez-le !" lancèrent les autres.

Ils ne perdirent pas de temps et un premier envoya volé son poing sur la joue de Yukimura, me faisant reculer sous la force de l'impact, il essuya le sang qui coula de la commissure de ses lèvres, maintenant il n'y avait plus rien qui pouvait le contenir. Son genou entra en contact avec l'estomac de celui qui venait de le frapper puis il se retourna vivement pour asséner un coup de poing à celui qui essayait de le saisir, un autre attrapa son kimono et déchira sa manche quand Yukimura l'envoya voler contre un mur avec un coup de pied.

Ses mouvements, ses parades, ses ripostes étaient marquées par une sorte de fluidité, on aurait dit qu'il dansait, le feu dans le regard tandis qu'il ne laissait aucun répit à ses adversaires. Pour chaque coup reçut il en rendait dix avec force et férocité, le chef n'avait pas tardé à ramper le plus loin possible tout en regardant ses hommes continuer à se faire massacrer, c'était un tigre qu'il voyait et non plus un jeune homme, c'était un démon rouge aux yeux de feu. Il ne réfléchit pas quand il tira un couteau qu'il avait dissimulé dans ses vêtements, ses mains tremblantes de peur, il devait faire quelque chose avant d'être dévorer.

Il attendit une ouverture au moment au Yukimura envoya le dernier homme debout au tapis avec un coup de coude dans la gorge, il frappa par-derrière de toutes ses forces, le couteau sur le point de déchirer le dos de Yukimura s'arrêta net pourtant, et l'homme hurla à nouveau de douleur couvrant le bruit de son bras qui se brisait lorsque la main qui l'avait agrippé le tordit dans un sens anormal. Le couteau tomba au sol dans un bruit métallique et l'homme aussi, les yeux révulsé et de l'écume sortant de sa bouche.

Quelqu'un applaudi et lança un "Bien joué Masamune !"

Yukimura l'ignora, à cet instant il ne voyait plus que l'homme qui venait de stopper le coup fatal, sans se rendre compte qu'il restait béa. L'homme était beau, probablement du même âge que Yukimura bien qu'il semblait plus vieux, il avait des cheveux châtain foncé qui encadraient parfaitement son visage aux pommettes hautes et à la peau pâle juste comme il le fallait, des épaules carré sur lesquels reposaient un simple haori bleu foncé, un côté mystérieux que lui conférait un cache œil de cuir noir dissimulant son œil droit...le gauche, son œil gauche termina de captiver complètement Yukimura. C'était un œil bleu-gris métallique dont il semblait qu'on y avait emprisonné une tempête, Yukimura pouvait voir tant de choses dans cet œil et si peu à la fois.

"Par ici !" Cria un homme, amenant dans son sillage trois gardes armés.

"Shit !" fit Masamune.

Agrippant soudainement le bras de Yukimura, il ne lui laissa pas le temps de réalisé qu'il se mit à courir attirant le jeune Oiran avec lui. Yukimura chercha à se défaire de sa prise, en vain, la poigne de fer que l'autre exerçait sur lui était terrible, c'était pourtant un semblant de sourire que Yukimura vit sur les lèvres de l'inconnu, lui paraissait réellement apprécier d'échapper ainsi à la garde. Soudain il poussa Yukimura dans une ruelle le plaqua contre un mur et lui mit la main sur la bouche. De si près Yukimura fut enivré par le parfum qui se dégager de cet homme étrange, un parfum d'huile et de cuir, mais aussi très subtilement du jasmin qui encensait bon nombre de maisons closes.

Il fallu quelques minutes pour voir le garde qui s'était lancé à leur poursuite les dépasser sans les voire. Une fois certain qu'ils n'étaient plus suivis, Masamune relâcha la bouche de Yukimura.

Le jeune Oiran repoussa cet homme qui était resté proche de lui bien trop longtemps à son goût. "Qu'est ce qui vous as pris ?" fit Yukimura légèrement en colère, reprenant son souffle.

"On aurait pas pu discuter s'ils nous avaient pris. You see ?" Répondit Masamune avec tout le calme du monde.

"Discuter ? Oh, vous voulez peut-être que je vous remercie pour tout à l'heure ?" tenta Yukimura.

Masamune ne répondit pas et déconcerta à nouveau Yukimura en s'emparant précipitamment de son collier l'attirant contre lui, il sentit la chaleur monté en lui lorsque leurs visages ne furent plus qu'a quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

"Ce truc-là, ce n'est pas juste pour le show, right ?" Demanda Masamune.

"Euh ?" fit Yukimura confus gêné par cet homme étrange et la proximité soudaine.

"Tu sais te battre, ne dit pas le contraire je t'ai vu, c'est quoi ton nom ?" il relâcha finalement les six pièces de Yukimura se contentant de le regarder fermement en attendant sa réponse.

"Sanada Yukimura." révéla il machinalement, plaquant sa main sur sa bouche, il ne savait pas pourquoi mais en y réfléchissante, l'idée que ce beau jeune homme appraine qu'il n'était rien d'autre qu'une prostituée mâle lui déplaisait fortement, cela lui fit un nœud à l'estomac. Peut être n'était-ce pas plus mal qu'il s'adresse à lui par son vrai nom

"Très bien Sanada Yukimura, Je suis Date Masamune et tu vas te battre en duel contre moi dès demain."

"Hein, quoi ? C'est impossible, je ne peux pas-"

"Tu n'as pas le choix, je t'attendrai à l'entrée à la même heure demain et si tu ne viens pas je retournerais ce quartier pour te retrouver et ceux même si je devais le réduire en cendres, understand ?" le regard électrique que lui lança Masamune ne laissa pas vraiment de place à la contestation, Yukimura répondit tout de même par un hochement de tête incertain, intimidé comme fasciné. "Excellent, on décidera des termes du duel une fois sur place." Masamune fit un pas sur le côté, voulant faire comprendre à Yukimura qu'il n'avait plus de raison de le retenir, enfin pour l'instant. Depuis le temps que Masamune cherchait quelqu'un de valable à affronter il n'y avait pas moyen qu'il laisse partir celui en qui il voyait un tel potentiel.

"Hum, " fit Yukimura hésitant.

"Hun ?" répondit Masamune en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, le kimono bleu qu'il portait ne faisait que ressortir la douce pâleur de sa peau, constata Yukimura.

"Vous ne voulez pas de remerciements ?"

"Je n'ai pas besoin de quoi que ce soit d'autre." répondit Masamune, fronçant les sourcils, maintenant que la tension était retombé, la situation commençait à devenir embarrassante.

Cette fois ce fut Yukimura qui franchit l'espace les séparent, il était à peine plus petit que Masamune de quatre ou cinq centimètres, il ne lui fut pas difficile, malgré son évidente hésitation de venir délicatement posé ses lèvres sur celles Masamune dans une brève et douce pression.

"C'est comme cela qu'on remercie ici." Ne voyant pas que l'autre ne le voix rougir comme une vierge, il quitta la ruelle sans un regard en arrière.

Une longue minute s'écoula avant que Masamune ne touche ses lèvres négligemment. "Sanada Yukimura, je me souviendrai de ce nom."

Yukimura ne sut pas comment mais il parvint à revenir jusqu'au salon de thé qui était sa maison, Sasuke l'attendait devant la porte, inquiet, il se précipita vers Yukimura avant que celui-ci ne titube et ne se laisse tomber à terre. "Yuki ? Tu vas bien tu es blessé."

Le jeune homme empoigna son kimono à l'endroit où le tissu recouvrait son cœur, ses articulations blanchirent tellement il sera, ne relevant pas la tête pour rencontrer le regard incrédule de son ami.

"Mon cœur...il bat...il bat si fort..."

TBC

Je précise également que cette fic ne sera sûrement pas très longue.

AliceGarden :

Certaine ? Ça te plaît vraiment ? Même après ce chapitre ? J'espère ne pas avoir été trop longue pour écrire la suite, et que la venu de Masamune à combler tes attentes. Bisous à toi aussi.

Brokentimespace :

J'étais folle quand j'ai vu que tu m'avais laissée une review, je suis honorée, j'adore ce que tu écris. J'espère vraiment que tu vas aimer cette fic jusqu'au bout.

C'est plus facile d'écrire en anglais, mais je pense que je n'ai pas encore le niveau pour penser mes fics en anglais alors je les écris d'abord en français donc autant les partagées aussi en français. Je fais de toute façon la traduire en anglais sinon je risque de me faire tuer.

Merci encore, j'ai hâte de voir tes prochains écrits.


	3. Chapter 3

**Auteur : Nami-chan.**

**Couples : Cette fic devrai probablement monté vite en M. DateSana en principal, un peu de IeMitsu et peut être du KôjuSasu**

**Disclaimers : Je ne possède pas Sengoku Basara **

**Oiran**

**Chapitre 2**

Mitsunari laissa son regard se poser plus longtemps qu'il ne l'aurait voulu sur le jeune Oiran qui le recevait. Il ne connaissait le jeune homme que depuis quelques heures et pourtant, le samouraï pouvait d'ores et déjà dire qu'il y avait quelque chose d'anormal dans le comportement de Yukimura.

Ce n'était que subtil, un léger changement dans la posture, un faux mouvement vite rattrapé dans la préparation du thé, une lueur peu distincte dans le regard du brun. Pour quelqu'un d'autre cela serait sans doute resté caché, mais pour un œil entraîné comme le sien, à chaque fois qu'il percevait quelque chose qui n'allait pas, il ne pouvait retenir son sourcil de tiquer.

"Si vous vous sentiez souffrant vous auriez pu m'en informer, je serai revenu une autre fois."

La main de Yukimura trembla presque imperceptiblement. En revanche il décida de ne pas répondre à Mitsunari avant d'avoir déposé le thé sur la table et s'être assis en face de lui, soutenant le regard inquisiteur du jeune homme aux cheveux blancs.

"Je me porte bien Ishida-dono. Ce...ce n'est pas quelque chose dont vous devez vous soucier. " Répondit il, mais le regard de Mitsunari se fit glacial.

"N'aviez vous pas promis d'être honnête ? Si je vous pose une question vous ne pouvez pas mentir c'est bien ça ? Bien soit, j'utilise ma question pour vous faire dire ce que vous trouble." gronda il.

Yukimura fut presque intimidé par l'aura inquiétante que dégagea soudainement le jeune homme, oubliant qu'il était un client il lui regarda d'un air mauvais à son tour, il n'acceptera pas la moindre menace...mais ce n'était pas ça, il savait au fond de lui que ce qui avait vraiment mis en colère Mitsunari c'était son mensonge aussi petit soit-il. Il lâcha un soupir, faisant retomber la tension alors que ses doigts virent inconsciemment jouer avec son collier.

"Vous ne devriez pas avoir à être ennuyé par mes problèmes."Yukimura ne parvint plus à soutenir le regard de son hôte, il baissa les yeux, affichant un sourire triste.

"J'insiste." Dit Mitsunari, ayant retrouver son air impassible.

Mitsunari avait pensé la première fois qu'il était venu rendre visite à Yukimura qu'il perdait purement et simplement un temps précieux qu'il aurait pu mettre à contribution pour servir son seigneur, seulement il savait, il sentait au fond de lui que tout cela n'était pas vain, sinon, pourquoi aurait il prit le peine de se déplacer une seconde fois ? Sans doute la compagnie et les conversations de Yukimura lui apportaient quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas encore comprendre, toujours et il que l'attitude du jeune Oiran commençait à sérieusement l'agacrt, le poussant presque à réviser son jugement.

Soupirant, Yukimura ouvrit d'abord une fois la bouche, cherchant ses mots, hésitant à importuner son client avec son histoire. Puis les premiers mots sortirent.

"J'ai rencontré cet homme aujourd'hui."commençant Yukimura.

Disant cela, il avait relevé les yeux sur son hôte et marqua un temps d'arrêt comme pour chercher l'approbation de Mitsunari, mais s'il avait demandé, c'est que cela ne le dérangeait pas d'entendre toute l'histoire, non ? Même ainsi, Yukimura se gardait bien de préciser les détails de sa rencontre, Mitsunari arqua un fin sourcil blanc pour l'inciter à continuer montrant qu'il avait toute son attention.

"Il était si étrange...je ne saurais que penser de lui, il veux qu'on se revoie, mais je ne sais pas si j'en ai envie...il, il me trouble je crois. " disant cela, sa main quitta son collier pour venir passer furtivement au-dessus de ses lèvres.

Mitsunari plissa les yeux et sera les poings en entendant le discours de Yukimura. C'était si familier pour lui, il ne connaissait tout cela que trop bien. Cela le motivait pour parler lui même, pour enfin dire ce qu'il attendait de Yukimura, ce qui part dessus tout attisait la curiosité du brun aux cheveux longs. "C'est donc ce vaurien qui vous met dans cet état?"

Yukimura hocha la tête d'un air honteux, il continua, "De plus, il a honteusement menacé de raser le quartier si je ne venais pas, on ne peut pas faire confiance à ce genre d'homme. Et quelque part je sais qu'il en est capable...même si dans le fond je suis certain qu'il ne le fera pas..." il y avait une sorte de chaleur dans sa voix et un éclat dans ses yeux qui n'échappa pas à Mitsunari.

"Je ne vous comprends que trop bien." fini il par interrompre Mitsunari, sa voix basse et colérique. Yukimura pourrait il bien lui venir en aide finalement ?

Yukimura ne lui laissa pas le temps d'éclairer le fond de sa pensée, puis finalement avec la tête baisse et les yeux caché dans ses mèches, il s'excusa, " Pardonnez moi, je suis vraiment un mauvais hôte ce soir."

Prenant les devants avant que Mitsunari n'ait une nouvelle fois l'idée de s'en aller, Yukimura lui saisit la main. "Vous parler à soulagé ma conscience Ishida-dono, maintenant je saurais me consacrer à vous."

Son geste avait se figer Mitsunari qui se raidit comme une planche, l'aura noire et meurtrière de plus tôt refaisant rageusement surface, il ne recommença à respirer que quand Yukimura se rendit rapidement compte qu'il ne supportait pas le contact, il retira la main et sourit. Se doutant que faire le moindre commentaire ne ferait qu'aggraver la situation, il attendit en présentant quelques pâtisseries à son hôte. Mitsunari retrouva un semblant de calme et regarda les petites friandises avec un air renfrogné. Une fois de plus depuis le début de cette soirée, Yukimura se mordit mentalement les doigts, rares étaient les hôtes de compagnie agréable, tout aussi rares étaient les hôtes aussi difficile à contenter.

"Vous n'aviez pas touché aux Manjus hier soir, j'ai pensé que cela vous siérait davantage. Il est toujours plus agréable de discuter le ventre plein."

"Je n'ai pas faim." se justifia Mitsunari le plus simplement du monde.

Cette fois un silence passa entre les deux. Mitsunari semblait toujours sur le point d'exploser et Yukimura était fatigué, il en avait assez de gérer les sautes d'humeur du jeune homme. Le souvenir de Masamune n'avait que le hanter toute la journée, il ne comprenait pas cette chaleur qui montait à lui chaque fois que la couleur bleue de l'œil unique du brun lui revenait en mémoire.

Il n'avait rien pu dire de ce qui s'était passé à Sasuke et de plus quand il avait demandé à son ami s'il pourrait aller seul en ville demain, le ninja n'avait fait que secouer la tête en lui rappelant qu'ici il n'avait pas le pouvoir de prendre cette décision. Yukimura se mordit la lèvre. Combien même il aurait envie de revoir Masamune, il ne savait toujours pas s'il le pourrait, il savait que ce serait dur d'obtenir un passe pour quitter l'enceinte du quartier qui le retenait prisonnier...d'autant plus qu'il avait déjà tenté de s'enfuir plusieurs fois quand il était plus jeune, qui lui ferait encore confiance ?

"Vous pensez encore à lui ?" La voix glaciale de Mitsunari le tira de ses pensées.

Yukimura se passa une main sur le visage en soupirant pour la énième fois, il ne rencontra pas le regard de Mitsunari quand il parla, "Pourrez-vous me pardonner... en fait je crois vraiment que vous devriez revenir un autre jour."

"Non." coupa Mitsunari sèchement.

Cela eux pour effet de faire sursauter Yukimura, déjà à cran, qui releva ses yeux sur Mitsunari. Pourtant malgré son ton, les deux prunelles vertes du jeune homme n'avaient rien de menaçante, au contraire, l'Oiran crut y voir de la compassion. Comprenant qu'il avait surpris le brun, le jeune homme chercha à s'expliquer essayant de retrouver un semblant de calme dans son ton.

"Si je pars maintenant, je crains de ne pas pouvoir revenir, je déteste perde mon temps, je ne serais jamais venu à votre rencontre si on ne me l'avait pas ordonné." Les coins de ses lèvres fléchirent légèrement vers le bas à cette idée.

"Seriez vous prêt à me raconter la raison de votre venue ?" Yukimura se détendit visiblement, toute son attention et sa curiosité enfin tournée vers Mitsunari.

Le jeune homme gronda. "Je crois...non je suis certain que vous en parler pourrait nous être utile à tous les deux."

"Eh bien, si j'entends votre raison, je ne pourrais que faire mon possible pour vous aider à trouver une solution, autrement je ne vois pas en quoi je pourrais vous être utile pour autre que..." Yukimura marqua un temps de pause, son regard déviant un instant vers le futon richement drapé dans le fond de la pièce. "Ce à quoi je suis habituellement employé." ajouta il.

Mitsunari hocha la tête, il se releva et commença à arpenter la pièce, il ne savait pas pourquoi c'était si difficile pour lui de parler de ça, puis il se souvint de la réaction qu'avait eue son supérieur et principal rival dans le cœur d'Hideyoshi quand il lui avait parler de ce même problème. Cela ne n'enragea que davantage.

"Hanbei m'a ordonné de voir le meilleur Oiran de ce quartier, il ne ferait pas ça au hasard, il y a sûrement une bonne raison... ah moins...ah moins que ce ne soit pour rire de moi et me ridiculiser devant le seigneur Hideyoshi...mais encore Hanbei veut lui aussi le mieux pour notre seigneur, il sait combien je lui suis utile...et si je ne peux pas le servir pleinement..." se mit t-il à réfléchir sans se rendre compte qu'il avait parler à voix haute tout du long.

"Hanbei ?" demanda Yukimura quand la voix de Mitsunari finit par se confondre en murmures.

Le jeune homme se stoppa net dans son mouvement, redescendant sur terre brusquement, il fut trop tard lorsqu'il retourna un regard meurtrier sur Yukimura. "C'est sans importance." puis il repartit dans son mouvement, ses pas faisant des bruissements très légers sur le parquet ciré, cette fois il se tut.

Essayent tant bien que mal de ne pas s'enflammer et de ne pas cogner le jeune homme pour qu'il se rassoie enfin et apprécie les efforts drastiques qu'il devait faire pour mériter son titre de Tayû, Yukimura prit une pâtisserie et la mangea en oubliant quelque peut le raffinement dont il devait faire preuve. Pas de raison que de la bonne nourriture soit gâché. Leur jeu jeux de question réponse depuis longtemps oublié, il décida de prendre une position plus confortable.

Ses jambes tendues devant lui et utilisant ses bras derrière lui pour se tenir, il demanda, lui aussi impatient, "Donc...cela a t-il un rapport avec le fait que vous disiez comprendre mon sentiment ?"

Mitsunari arrêta enfin son manège et avec un soupir se rassit près de Yukimura, il fixa son regard dans les prunelles noisette. "Oui...en quelque sorte."

l'expression de Yukimura se fit encore plus intéressée, ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'un beau jeune homme se retrouvait plusieurs fois dans sa chambre, considèrent le fait qu'un rendez-vous avec lui n'était pas donné, utilisait son influence, ou son argent il n'en était pas certain, pour s'assurer d'être entièrement seul avec Yukimura dès le premier rendez-vous en dépit de toutes les lois qui régissaient les quartiers rouges, sans même montrer aucun intérêt pour un éventuel rapport sexuel et tout ça juste pour lui poser une question. Il était normal que la patience de Yukimura atteigne ses limites et qu'il ne parvienne plus à cacher son envie de connaître cette question.

"Il...j'ai un sentiment très semblable envers une personne...non, un homme de mon entourage." commença Mitsunari, voyant que Yukimura écoutait et ne jugeait pas ses mots, il enchaîna ,"Il m'exaspère au plus au point, il a récemment obtenu un poste de général dans l'armée de mon seigneur Hideyoshi tout comme moi mais il critique sans arrêt ma façon d'être. Il me rend fou...pourtant... pourtant il hante mes pensées et je ne sais pas quoi faire pour l'en chassé,, un seul de ses sourires provoque des sensations que je ne comprend pas, que je ne peut pas accepter. Quand je ne suis pas avec lui sa présence me manque alors que j'ai envie de le tuer au bout de cinq minutes s'il est dans la même pièce que moi, il y a bien longtemps que je l'aurais fait s'il n'était pas utile à mon seigneur. Oui il me trouble tout autant, on peut dire ça."

Yukimura sembla d'abord digérer la plus longue phrase qu'avait jamais prononcée Mitsunari depuis leur rencontre, puis prenant un air pensif il prit son menton entre son index et son pouce.

"Tout comme moi en effet...mais puisque nous avons le même problème, je crains de ne pas encore connaître la solution..." il avait dit cela d'une voix si faible qu'il était évident que se parlait en fait à lui même.

Seulement, les sens de Mitsunari étaient ceux d'un guerrier et il l'entendit parfaitement, cela ne sembla pas lui plaire. Les sourcils foncés et un regard sévère sur Yukimura il se mit à gronder une nouvelle fois.

"Hanbei et le plus grand stratège de l'armée de Toyotomi...il ne m'aurait pas envoyé à votre rencontre si vous étiez incapable de trouver quelque chose."

A ces mots, Yukimura ne put retenir un sourire, la colère n'était pas dirigée contre lui mais bien contre Hanbei...s'il s'avérait que tout cela n'avait été qu'une vaste blague...Mitsunari s'assurait de trouver un moyen de lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce. Yukimura finit par hausser les épaules.

"Oui, peut-être, mais pour l'instant je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais faire mieux que quelqu'un d'autre dans cette sit- oh !" Yukimura se couvrit soudainement la bouche.

Maintenant qu'il y repensait, cette situation, il savait exactement comment relâcher une telle tension, c'était la même pulsion qui l'avait poussé à goûter les lèvres de Masamune sans même réfléchir aux conséquences...oui il était attiré par Masamune, et nul doute que Mitsunari était lui aussi inconsciemment attiré par cet autre général dont il parlait avec passion. Tentant tant bien que mal de contenir la chaleur qui lui grimpait aux joues, Yukimura détourna le regard.

"Hum...en fait, je crois qu'il pensait à ce que je vous apprenne à courtiser un homme." prononça il précautionneusement.

"Complètement absurde !" cette fois Mitsunari cria franchement en se redressant. "Cette fois s'est décidé, je tuerais Ieyasu de mes mains ! On verra s'il me gène toujours après ça." il se dirigea vers la porte d'un pas décisif.

Yukimura réagit rapidement et s'interposa entre lui et la porte, il ne pouvait pas laisser Mitsunari partir avec l'intention d'attenter à la vie de quelqu'un même si lui-même ne connaissait pas cet Ieyasu.

"Réfléchissez Ishida-dono, cela ne va t-il pas poser problème à votre seigneur Hideyoshi ?"

Le jeune Oiran ne s'était pas attendu à voir sa gorge soudainement serrée d'une main tandis que son air se tarissait rapidement en même temps que la pression se resserrait, il ne put qu'emmètre un gémissement indigné.

"Ne parlez pas du seigneur Hideyoshi à la légère, Ieyasu n'est rien pour lui."

La prise n'avait été qu'un avertissement et se desserra aussitôt la phrase terminée, quelque chose s'éteignit dans les yeux de Mitsunari et ses épaules se relâchèrent, retrouvant un semblant de calme il détourna ses yeux de ceux de Yukimura, regardant le sol. Le brun frotta sa gorge douloureuse, se demandant pourquoi il acceptait toujours d'aider Mitsunari malgré ses sautes d'humeur dangereuses et intempestives, ce jeune homme était vraiment lunatique. Il ne s'était pas trompé en pensant qu'il aurait pu être le fils de son astre favori.

"Mais...n'avez-vous pas parfois envie de toucher Ieyasu...ne laissez-vous pas votre regard plus que vous ne l'auriez voulu sur lui ?" tenta Yukimura.

Il s'écoula de longues secondes pendant lesquelles les yeux de Mitsunari se fermèrent, qu'il prenne une grande inspiration avant de répondre. "Je veux bien faire un essai." Il rouvrit les yeux et sembla presque intimidé à nouveau quand il rencontra les yeux de l'Oiran. "Mais pas aujourd'hui, je suis fatigué...je reviendrais demain."

Il ne se retourna pour partir qu'après avoir vu le sourire, bien qu'un peu forcé, et le hochement de tête de Yukimura. Mitsunari inclina alors la tête à son tour pour lui répondre. "Je ne voulais pas être rude, vous pouvez blâmer Ieyasu pour mon énervement d'aujourd'hui." affirma il avant de refermer soigneusement la porte derrière lui.

Yukimura se laissa glisser sur le sol, à bout de forces, il s'étala sur le sol dur et froid, trop d'émotions fortes pour lui en une seule journée, il n'en avait pas l'habitude...et demain...il allait le revoir lui aussi, Date Masamune...son cœur battait déjà à cette pensée.

"Ah !" il se redressa soudainement en position assise.

Date Masamune...il avait déjà entendu ce nom ! Mainte et mainte fois ses clients l'avaient prononcé, en peur où en admiration, comment avait il put oublier ? C'était un jeune seigneur, un conquérant qui plus est, adulé et craint pour ses prouesses au combat ! Ne lui avait il pas dit qu'il voulait l'affronter lui !

"Rhaaaaaaggghhhh !" Yukimura laissa échapper un cri de frustration et de rage, frottant vigoureusement ses cheveux pour en retirer les ornements.

Dans quel pétrin s'était il encore fourré...

Ooooooooooooooooo

Le lendemain matin, n'ayant qu'une vague idée de comment il pouvait s'y prendre pour quitter l'enceinte du quartier et rejoindre Masamune, oui il s'était décidé il n'avait finalement pas été si difficile d'admettre combien il voulait le revoir même de loin, Yukimura descendit les escaliers en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Il avait revêtu son kimono rouge et son hakama gris et de plus coquetterie, volonté d'être de son mieux pour Masamune où simple habitude, il portait également un soupçon de parfum.

Discrètement, se cachant derrière un coin de mur, il jeta un coup d'œil dans le hall. Il était normal de n'y trouver personne à cette heure, si ce n'était que les quelques servantes qui préparaient le déjeuner. Ce que Yukimura voulait vérifier avant tout, car c'était probablement le seul gage de réussite de son plan bancal, c'était que le vieux propriétaire était encore au lit et qu'il n'y avait que sa femme derrière le comptoir. Un grand sourire se peint sur ses lèvres quand il l'aperçut le nez plongé dans un livre de comptes.

"Tu cherches un partenaire de jeux où est-ce que tu as quelque chose à me dire Yuki ?"Dit elle sans relever les yeux.

Soit Yukimura n'avait vraiment pas été discret soit la grand-mère avait vraiment les yeux d'aigles dont la rumeur la dotait, en tout cas elle ne manquait pas de perspicacité. Le jeune homme n'eut d'autres choix que de sourire honteusement, laissant échapper un petit ricanement lorsqu'il sortit à découvert. S'avançant vers le comptoir, il chercha rapidement un moyen d'expliquer la situation sans se mettre dans une position dangereuse et en évitant le plus possible de raconter des mensonges, chose qu'il trouvait hautement déshonorante et qu'il se refusait.

Yukimura avait déjà tenté de s'enfuir de la maison close à plusieurs reprises par le passé. Mais s'était lorsqu'il était enfant et il n'avait plus fait d'autre tentative depuis plusieurs années...pas lorsqu'il avait compris que les autres pouvaient également payer les frais de ses rébellions. Il chercha un instant le regard de la grand mère mais elle était toujours absorbée par les quelconques chiffres et notes qu'elle avait sous les yeux. Inquiet pendant une seconde, Yukimura se prit à espérer qu'il ne faille pas encore revendre le contrat d'un des résidents du bordel...il y en avait si peux où ses semblables étaient bien traités comme ici, il ne pouvait souhaiter à personne d'échouer dans un de ceux qui laissaient les clients les plus immondes faire ce qu'ils voulaient du moment que l'argent suivait.

Soupirant, il se dit qu'il n'était pas le moment de penser à cela. Il n'avait plus maintenant le loisir de reculer, posant ses mains sur le bois du comptoir, il formula finalement sa demande d'une voix assurée. "J'aurais eue besoin de me rendre en ville cet après-midi. Serait-il possible que vous me prêtiez un laisser-passer ?" c'était le mieux qu'il puisse faire, il espérait juste qu'elle ne pose pas plus de question.

La vielle releva enfin ses yeux sur lui. Ses yeux semblèrent le percer pendant une seconde, avant qu'un sourire ne fende son visage ridé. "Je vois, je peux te faire confiance pour que tu reviennes avant le coucher du soleil ?"

A peine eut elle terminé sa phrase que Yukimura sentit la douce chaleur de l'allégresse l'envahir. Emportés par cet élan, ces mots sortirent de sa bouche un décibel un peu trop fort. "Oui ! Oui ! Bien sûr." il fit un effort pour se calmer. "Je serais très honoré que vous m'accorder cette confiance mamie."conclut-il avec sérieux.

"Très bien. Je n'aimerai pas que tu sois puni, alors fait en sorte de tenir cette promesse, d'accord ?"

Puis elle descendit du comptoir, fouilla dans des étagères fixées au mur derrière elle. Sans discontinuer elle revint s'asseoir et posa devant Yukimura une petite plaque de boit sculpté, frappé du tampon du seigneur local et à laquelle était attaché un petit ruban de soie rouge servant à l'attacher à la ceinture du kimono. Yukimura le prit à deux mains en essayant de refréner son enthousiasme.

"Ceci te permettra de franchir les portes du quartier, mais pas celles de la ville." ajouta elle en secouant la tête. "C'est tout ce que je peux t'accorder sans mettre mon mari en rogne."

"Merci, mamie. Je n'oserai en demander plus." il se pencha pour lui offrir un petit baiser sur la joue chose qu'il savait qu'elle appréciait plus qu'elle n'aimait le dire.

Ce ne fut pas sans un dernier sourire et en s'inclinant poliment pour la remercier encore une fois qu'il quitta le salon pour les rues encore vides du quartier rouge. La grand mère laissa échapper un soupir, posant son coude sur le comptoir elle posa sa tête dans sa main.

"Ah, ils grandissent tellement vite. Je me damnerais pour savoir qui est la personne qui ose mettre mon petit Yuki dans cet état. Je sais que tu as entendu Sasuke."

Répondant à sa voix, l'ancien ninja sortit de derrière la porte de sous l'escalier. Il avait un panier tressé rempli de draps propres soigneusement plié dans les mains, indiquant qu'en dépit de ses oreilles indiscrètes, il était effectivement en train de faire son travail. Il ne dit rien mais haussa un sourcil face au visage impassible de la grand-mère.

"Pourquoi ne pas le suivre ? Ne voudrais-tu pas aider une grand-mère à obtenir quelques ragots croustillants ?" elle savait qu'il allait le faire de toute façon.

Sasuke sourit puis reposa le panier de linge, il acceptait la mission.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle fut à nouveau seule que la grand mère secoua la tête. "Les romances ce terminent très mal en général dans ce quartier...si seulement ça pouvait se passer autrement cette fois." soupira elle, voulant sincèrement le mieux pour l'un de ses protégés.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Yukimura passa les gardes sans encombre avec le laisser-passer que lui avait donné la gérante. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre devant les portes pour que Masamune se présente. Il y avait déjà nombreux passant dans la rue et Yukimura, bouillonnant et impatient, scrutait par dessus les têtes pour apercevoir celle qui hantait ses pensées.

Il frémissait tellement il devenait difficile de se contenir, il allait le revoir, il en était certain, jamais pareille sensation ne s'était immiscé à ce point dans son corps et pourtant il était censé être un expert dans les plaisirs de la chair. Pourtant il appréhendait leur rencontre, il ne savait toujours pas quoi penser de Masamune, devait il le craindre ? Le respecter ? L'adorer ? Il ne s'était pas présenté à lui en tant que seigneur alors Yukimura n'était pas certain de devoir le traiter en tant que tel. De plus que faisait il dans le quartier rouge à une heure si tardive de la mâtiné ? Le fait d'y penser secoua Yukimura qui empoigna son kimono au niveau du cœur. Il n'osait imaginer ce que Masamune penserait de lui s'il savait ce qu'il faisait chaque nuit...pour les autres, pour ceux qui savaient, il n'était plus qu'une marchandise.

"Sanada Yukimura ?"l'interpella une voix.

Qui pouvait bien connaître son véritable nom ? Yukimura ne connaissait pas cette voix, elle lui était simplement vaguement familière comme s'il l'avait déjà entendu quelque part. Du regard, il chercha l'auteur de l'appel, le voyant déjà en train de se frayer un chemin pour le rejoindre.

C'était un homme plus grand que lui avec des épaules aussi larges que son sourire. Le plus étonnant était ses long cheveux châtains épais et plus longs que ceux de Yukimura ramené en haute queue de cheval où il avait planté trois plumes blanche et rouge à la base. Il était vêtu comme Yukimura avec un simple kimono et un hakama, mais ceux-ci avaient des couleurs vives et criardes qui pouvaient faire mal aux yeux si regardés trop longtemps en plein soleil. Yukimura se prit même à se demander pourquoi et comment un teinturier avait pu faire un tel travail. Sérieusement, rose, jaune et violet ? Heureusement que le visage du jeune homme était très beau car cela redirigeait l'attention.

"Tu es Sanada Yukimura, n'est-ce pas ? On s'est rencontré hier quand tu as tabassé ces bons-à-rien, pas mal ton style de combat je dois dire à ce propos. " dit il en arrivant devant Yukimura son sourire ne le quittant pas.

"Pardonnez moi mais..." Yukimura ne voyait pas du tout qui il pourrait être, pour tout dire il ne se souvenait pas vraiment de ce moment là.

"Ah j'étais avec Masamune. C'est lui qui m'envoie te chercher, il a quelque affaire à régler comme nous trouver un endroit pour l'après midi, franchement je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais, ce type peut vraiment faire peur des fois." interrompit l'homme.

Ainsi donc c'était pour cela qu'il connaissait vaguement cette voix, cela lui était sorti de l'esprit jusqu'à maintenant, en revanche il était vraiment déçu que Masamune ne soit pas venu en personne à sa rencontre, mis en confiance Yukimura lui retourna son sourire, il secoua la tête. "Il m'a sauvé la vie, c'était la moindre des choses que je puisse faire que d'accepté son rendez-vous."

"Oh ! J'ai complètement oublié de me présenter. Je suis Maeda Keiji, enchanté Sanada Yukimura."

Yukimura regarda avec appréhension la main qui venait de lui être tendu, il releva ensuite le regard vers Keiji et cligna des yeux. Le sourire amical du grand brun se fit alors plus contrit. Laissant échapper un rire nerveux il retira sa main.

"Oui, bon, alors peut être devrions-nous nous mettre en route pour le rejoindre, c'est qu'il n'est pas très patient ce dragon. Si tu veux bien me suivre, ce n'est pas loin."

Lentement il se mit en marche, il fit mine de regarder derrière lui pour voir si Yukimura le suivait, ce fut donc très surpris qu'il constata que l'Oiran marchait déjà à côté de lui.

"Dragon ?" fit Yukimura.

"Oui, Dokuganryu, le dragon borgne, c'est le surnom de Masamune." répondit Keiji gardant un œil sur la route et l'autre sur Yukimura.

Yukimura esquissa un sourire en repensant au visage de Masamune et à la première impression qu'il avait eus de lui. "Ça lui va bien."

"Pas vrai, hein ? Tu étais impressionnant quand tu as réglé leur compte à ces cons hier, mais tu devrais le voir lui quand il se bat. " Keiji qui jusqu'ici n'avait pas réussi à obtenir la pleine confiance de Yukimura se retrouva maintenant avec toute l'attention du jeune homme dirigé sur lui.

"Je ne comprends vraiment comment un homme comme lui peut avoir un intérêt pour quelqu'un comme moi, et nous venons juste de nous rencontrer..." fit Yukimura, réfléchissant à haute c'était invraisemblable qu'un homme apparemment si fort et si puissant puisse porter un intérêt quelconque à quelqu'un rencontré au détour d'un quartier rouge.

Keiji porta son index sur ses lèvres et leva les yeux dans une expression de profonde réflexion. "Humm, voyons voir. Si je me souviens bien de sa tête quand il t'a rencontré et celle qu'il avait après que tu sois parti je dirai..." il laissa traîner, puis avec un grand sourire et tout le bonheur dans ses yeux, portant une main sur son cœur et arborant un air dramatique, il ajouta : "C'est un amour au premier regard, un coup de foudre !"

Yukimura arqua un sourcil et regarda Keiji avec un air dubitatif. Quelque part au fond de lui, la perspective de ce que venait de dire Keiji lui réchauffait le cœur, mais une autre part bien plus lucide lui faisait se demander quel genre de tabacs ce gars pouvait bien fumer. Il fut sur le point de protester mais Keiji n'avait fait que reprendre son souffle avant de continuer avec entrain.

"Non vraiment." il se stoppa et regarda Yukimura avec attention. L'Oiran lui retourna son regard, croisant les bras sur le torse dans un geste d'impatience. "Je veux dire, ça serait bien qu'une vraie romance naisse entre vous, tu es juste ce qui lui faut, j'en suis certain et je m'y connais. Ce Dragon a vraiment besoin d'amour dans sa vie. C'est important de connaître ce sen- HEY !"

Keiji fut brutalement interrompu quand il du se pencher pour esquiver de justesse un lourd morceau de bois lancé à pleine vitesse en direction de sa tête. Yukimura se mit instinctivement en position défensive suite à cette attaque, ses yeux dérivèrent brièvement vers l'objet qui venait de se planter dans le sol démontrant avec quelle force il avait été lancé. C'était un bokken d'entraînement noir en ébène. Yukimura se tourna finalement vers le lanceur.

"Qu'est ce que tu vas encore raconter comme foutaise, playboy."

Masamune s'avança vers les deux et récupéra son arme sous les regards incrédules. Il était en tenue d'entraînement, kimono blanc et hakama bleu et ses cheveux mis longs étaient attachés en demi-queue pour éviter qu'ils ne viennent obstruer son œil valide. Il plaça le bokken sur son épaule et après un regard accusateur vers Keiji qui grimaça, se taisant enfin pour la première fois depuis qu'il était venu à la rencontre de Yukimura, il se tourna vers le jeune Oiran.

"Tu es venue Sanada Yukimura, je n'en attendais pas moins de toi." dit il avec un sourire en coin.

Yukimura fit alors une chose qu'il n'avait jamais faite avant, il balbutia. "O-Oui ! J'étais curieux de vous connaître davantage Masamune-dono !" s'exclama il avant de s'en rendre compte, il serra la mâchoire, raide sous le regard amusé de Keiji.

"Oh ? That's right, passons aux choses sérieuses Sanada Yukimura." affirma simplement Masamune.

Puis sans rien ajouté d'autre, il se retourna, repartant de là où il venait juste d'arrivée. Il passa une grande porte ouverte marchant sur un chemin pavée il s'avançait droit vers un grand bâtiment rectangulaire aux allures de temple sans étages apparents. Après avoir échangé un regard, Yukimura et Keiji le suivirent. Keiji ouvrit la bouche pour faire un commentaire mais Masamune le devança.

"A moins que tu ne veuille mourir prématurément, abstiens toi de ce commentaire d'accord, beau gosse ?"

Vexé Keiji fit une moue boudeuse. "Comment as-tu fait pour deviner ce que j'allais dire ?" il n'écouta pas la menace de Masamune pour autant.

Masamune arqua un sourcil. "Depuis le temps que tu me colles aux basques, j'ai appris à te connaître, you see ?" dit il avec un léger sourire.

Keiji passa soudainement un bras sur les épaules de Yukimura, "Tu vois Yuki-chan c'est un super pote !"

Loin de s'offenser du contact soudain et du surnom, Yukimura se mit à ricaner en voyant le visage de Masamune se figer dans une expression de forte colère contenue, le sourcil du dragon tiqua.

"Tch." fit il avant de repartir vers le bâtiment.

Avant que Yukimura n'ait le temps de s'en rendre compte, ils étaient maintenant tous les trois à l'intérieur.

C'était un dojo comme celui dans les lointains souvenirs d'enfance de Yukimura, toutes les fenêtres étaient ouvertes et laissaient pénétrer pleinement la lumière qui venait faire briller le parquet ciré. Au sud, derrière Masamune, il y avait au mur une grande calligraphie représentant le mot discipline et une plus petite qui écrivait ferveur. Il y avait aussi quelques sabres décoratifs, une plaque au centre désignant le nom du maître du dojo, de plus petites plaques, seulement une dizaine, portaient probablement les noms des élèves. Ce qui étonna Yukimura c'était que le nom de Masamune n'y figurait pas, ni celui de Keiji. De part et d'autre de la pièce se trouvaient des étagères spéciales qui soutenait équipement et arme d'entraînement, Keiji s'était d'ailleurs appuyé paresseusement contre l'une d'entre elles, baillant sans discrétion en attendant que Masamune commence.

Masamune pointa son sabre en bois vers le jeune Oiran. "C'est ici qu'aura lieu notre duel, aller choisit ton arme Sanada Yukimura, montre-moi ce que tu as dans le ventre."

Yukimura n'eut même pas l'idée de rétorqué qu'il n'avait reçu qu'un début d'éducation militaire et que cela remontait à tellement loi, non l'envie d'affronté, de voir la vraie force de Masamune faisait s'allumer un feu ardent en lui. Il passa ses mains sur les armes de bois, son regard déviant parfois sur Masamune et cela lui plut de constater que celui-ci bouillonnait tout autant d'impatience, c'était un homme qui aimait le challenge et savait reconnaître la force, Yukimura aimait cela.

Son père était un lancier fut ce qui vint à l'esprit de l'Oiran quand ses doigts passèrent sur un bo du même bois que le bokken de Masamune, il avait l'air lourd, juste ce dont il avait besoin. Le combat a la lance...à son âge il devrait déjà avoir appris et maîtrisé toutes les techniques secrètes de sa famille, il se souvint vaguement d'avoir été fier que son grand frère en maîtrise déjà une partie lorsqu'il n'était âgé que de douze ans, son corps se souvenait de ses leçons... même si Yukimura n'avait simplement pas eu la chance d'atteindre cet âge-là.

Ce fut sa pensée lorsqu'il empoigna un autre bo, une lance dans chaque main, une pour chaque être cher qui l'avait laissé derrière, pourtant à cet instant, c'était comme s'il pouvait les sentir à ses côtés, lui tenir la main tandis que sans le savoir il faisait le premier pas pour restaurer la gloire des fiers lanciers du clan Sanada.

Instinctivement, il prit une posture offensive une lance devant lui et l'autre à son côté. "Je suis prêt Date Masamune." clama t-il, détermination enflammant son regard.

Masamune fit un sourire prédateur. "Bring it on !"

Le premier coup fut porté si vite qu'il eut tout juste le temps de le bloquer, le second coup n'attendit pas qu'il se repositionne et très vite l'onde de choc d'un nouvel impact du bois contre le bois résonnait dans son corps. Trois secondes plus tard, une douleur se répandit dans son dos et ses yeux s'ouvrirent pour contempler le plafond. Sa mâchoire se sera, il était tombé si vite, c'était horriblement frustrant, déçut de lui même Yukimura se dit qu'il était temps de creuser un trou pour s'y enterrer avec sa honte.

La main de Masamune entra alors dans son champ de vision. Yukimura la saisi et tandis que Masamune l'aidait à se remettre sur ses pieds, il fut déconcerté par le fait que celui-ci ne soit pas tout aussi déçu du peu de challenge qu'il venait de lui donner.

"Tu as tenu cinq seconde set paré deux de mes coups. J'avais bien vu ton potentiel, maintenant continu ! Affronte moi et apprend, devient meilleur et meilleur encore !" cria il, gonflant le moral de Yukimura.

"Oui !" répondit l'Oiran avec ferveur. Pourquoi se sentait il aussi vivant tout à coup ? il...était...heureux comme jamais. C'était comme retrouver un soupçon de la vie qu'il aurait dû avoir. Une vie faite de combat et de challenge perpétuel, une vie qui parlait au sang de samouraï qui coulait dans ses veines. Yukimura ne savait pas réellement ce que Masamune voyait en lui, mais c'était comme s'il le sentait lui aussi, c'était la...

Masamune lui laissa tout juste le temps de ramasser ses armes que ses assauts reprirent. Le brun aux yeux bleus ne ménageait pas ses coups, il ne traitait pas Yukimura comme une chose fragile et cela l'encouragea. Leur échange continua et malgré toutes les fois où Masamune le mettait à terre Yukimura se relevait pour lui répondre, c'était comme si quelque chose de profondément endormie jusque-là, une bête féroce et sauvage se réveillait en lui, appelé et excité par les encouragements et les coups du dragon borgne. Peut-être son âme était elle tout simplement appelée par celle de Masamune. Oui, Yukimura sentait que ce devait être quelque chose comme cela.

Et la journée passa comme un souffle.

Essoufflé, en sueur, Yukimura cette fois n'avait été mis as terre qu'au bout de deux minutes entières, mieux encore, trois de ses coups avait presque atteint Masamune et l'un d'eux semblait même l'avoir surpris. Yukimura était sur une voie rapide pour atteindre un bon niveau et le sourire qu'affichait Masamune montrait qu'il n'en attendait pas moins de lui.

Pensant qu'ils allaient encore échanger une passe d'armes, Yukimura se tendit, le brun aux cheveux longs ne s'était pas attendu à ce que l'autre ne jette son sabre de bois à terre, un air passablement énervé troublant ses traits.

"Tch ! Je savais que je n'aurais pas la patiente d'attendre. On a fini pour aujourd'hui Sanada Yukimura."

Sans plus attendre il sortit du dojo par une des portes menant au jardin intérieur. Yukimura prit peur.

"Alors finalement, je ne suis pas assez bien pour toi Masamune-dono." murmura il, baisant la tête, son cœur se fermant brutalement.

"Nah, Masamune n'est pas un bon professeur c'est tout, il doit déjà être en train de réfléchir à un moyen de t'aider à progresser plus vite, c'est pour ça que je suis là moi aussi." Affirma Keiji plein d'entrain.

Yukimura avait presque oublié que le plus grand avait été présent tout le temps, alors qu'il avait au départ semblé sur le point de s'endormir Keiji avait en fait regardé les échanges toutes la journée durant avec la plus grande attention, il ne s'était lui même pas attendu à ce que cela le tienne en haleine, c'était quelque chose complètement différent des combats mortels qui rependait le sang sur les champs de bataille. C'était quelque chose d'unique qu'il pouvait finir par trop apprécier s'il ne faisait pas attention. Keiji lui aussi était un guerrier, il ne fallait pas qu'il se retrouve jaloux que Masamune ait trouvé un partenaire tel que Yukimura, ce n'était pas dans sa nature.

"Maeda-dono..." commença Yukimura ne sachant vraiment pas quoi répondre à la tentative de l'autre homme pour lui remonter le moral.

Il sentit la main de Keiji venir le pousser dans le dos, le dirigeant dans la direction où était parti Masamune. "Tu devrais le rejoindre, c'est lui qui a besoin d'encouragement maintenant, montre lui que tu n'abandonneras pas."

Yukimura suivit le sourire encourageant de Keiji, "Vous avez raison Maeda-dono, merci." il hocha la tête sans en dire plus et se précipita à la rencontre de Masamune.

Bien que le jardin intérieur du dojo soit immense, Yukimura n'eut aucun de mal à localiser Masamune grâce au bruit d'eau que celui-ci faisait lorsqu'il se versait de grands seaux d'eau sur le corps pour laver la sueur et se rafraîchir. Yukimura eut le souffle coupé lorsqu'il tomba nez à nez avec lui face au puis. Le dragon borgne avait retiré son kimono, le laissant pendre de chaque côté de ses hanches. Le regard de Yukimura suivit les gouttes qui glissait des fins cheveux bruns jusque sur une épaule saillante faisait un tour sur la clavicule pour descendre le long d'un des pectoraux marqué de fines cicatrices blanches à peine visibles avant de glisser chaotiquement sur des abdominaux dessiné mais pas proéminent, juste pour disparaître dans le nombril le plus adorable que Yukimura n'ait jamais vue.

Il crut perdre pied lorsque Masamune tourna son regard vers lui, cet air contenté et soulagé sur le visage. Bien sûr Yukimura était familier avec le désir, mais celui qu'il ressentit alors pour cet homme fut si fort...incontrôlable comme une tempête de feu. Yukimura déglutit pour se reprendre...jamais il ne pourrait faire ça, c'était impossible, Masamune ne pouvait pas être ce genre d'homme, s'il connaissait les pensées de Yukimura, s'il savait ce qu'il était réellement, il serait dégoutté, le brun en était certain. La simple idée qu'il puisse un jour partager un lit avec Masamune devenait quelque chose de mortifiant.

"Like what you see ?" la phrase étrangère de Masamune le tira brutalement de ses pensées.

"Quoi ? Je ne comprends pas ce langage Masamune-dono ." lança Yukimura, détournant le regard à contre cœur. Il n'avait rien compris mais Masamune avait dit cela sur le ton de la plaisanterie et cela était suffisant pour qu'il ne s'emballe pas.

Il entendit l'autre brun rire légèrement. Puis reprenant un semblant de sérieux Masamune reprit. "Tu as encore besoin de t'entraîner mais je sais maintenant que tu es l'adversaire que je cherchais. Tu reviendras demain. "

C'était un ordre et pas une question.

"Je reviendrais demain." répondit Yukimura, répondant par la même occasion à la question non dite qu'il avait vue dans le regard de Masamune. _"Tu n'abandonnes pas ?"_

Un silence passa entre eux pendant lequel ils ne firent rien d'autre que de se regarder dans les yeux, puis l'œil bleu de Masamune se ferma, coupant la conversation silencieuse.

"Hier..." dit il en s'avançant.

"Hun ?" répondit Yukimura étonné quand Masamune posa une main sur sa joue.

"Tu m'as surpris alors je n'ai pas vraiment pu te montrer de quoi je suis vraiment capable." Il s'approcha dangereusement.

"De quoi mhpphh..."

Les lèvres de Masamune virent celer celles de Yukimura buvant ses mots, d'abord voulant le repousser, Yukimura se retrouva bien vite absorbé par l'excitation résiduelle qui demeurait encore dans son organisme et que cette brutale pression de lèvre venait de faire jaillir comme un volcan. La sensation de ses lèvres demandeuses finirent d'éteindre toute cohérence dans son cerveau, tout ce qu'il réussit à faire ce fut de répondre au baiser, son instinct primaire prenant le dessus sur le reste tandis que ses main se levèrent pour venir s'entrelacer dans les cheveux mouillés de Masamune et que l'autre inclinait leur tête pour être encore plus proche pour que leur baiser soit plus profond.

C'était...si bon...

Yukimura laissa échapper un gémissement d'appréciation étouffé, ou peut être bien de surprise alors que sa langue se mit à lutter furieusement avec celle essayant d'envahir sa bouche. Yukimura ne montra aucun signe de soumission, comme il avait été durant leur entraînement, agile, talentueux, déterminé, mais toujours trop inexpérimenté pour espérer vaincre. Il était interdit aux Oirans quel que soit le rang d'embrasser les lèvres de leurs hôtes, ceci n'était que son second véritable baiser.

Masamune le relâcha aussi brusquement qu'il l'avait embrassé, légèrement à bout de souffle, il essuya les lèvres de Yukimura, humides de salive, avec son pouce.

"Ça c'était en remerciement pour être venu à ma rencontre." _"Un remerciement pour être entré dans ma vie."_ resta silencieux mais Yukimura l'entendit clair et fort. Il sourit en se détachant de l'autre homme.

"On se revoit demain Masamune-dono."

Masamune fut pris d'un frisson en regardant s'éloigner la silhouette de Yukimura. Il aurait juré qu'une violente aura meurtrière avait soudainement était dirigé contre lui. Il jeta un regard autour de lui,c'était passé si vite...peut être était-ce seulement son imagination.

TBC

note : enfin parvenu à finir ce chapitre. Désolé pour l'attente vraiment. Mais pour ça vous pouvez blâmer Fire Emblem, The Last of us et Dramatical Murder aussi...moui il y avait bien longtemps que je n'avais pas passée autant de temps sur une console de jeux.

Je trouve également cela un peu vexant que Yukimura n'ai pas été annoncé en duo avec Masamune comme présent dans Sengoku Basara 4. Ça doit être parce que je suis une fan de Yuki

Bon sinon a la prochaine.


End file.
